Little Maiden
by IceWarrior13
Summary: What if one of the Four Maidens was a child? What if her older sister left her behind? What if two teachers found her? I only own my OC.
1. Prologue

Cinder Fall, age ten, looked down at her five year-old sister as she slept. Why had she been chosen? Why did their mother favor her more? What made her younger sibling so special? Cinder sighed, fondly reaching out and stroking the little girl's frizzy brown hair, the younger sister's grey wolf ears twitching. The two had always joked that one could lose almost anything in that mop...

"Hima." Cinder whispered. "Wake up." The little girl sat up and yawned, opening her big brown eyes (which were resting upon a sea of freckles).

"Cinder?"

"Get dressed." Cinder ordered. "We're leaving."

"What?" Hima asked, alert now. "Is Daddy taking us somewhere?" Cinder shook her head.

"No... We're leaving Daddy and never coming back."

"Why?"

"Because... Daddy's changed since Mommy went away. We need to go somewhere safe."

"O-okay." Hima got up in her little turquoise nightgown and went to her closet, retrieving a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt, and her mother's turquoise cloak. After changing, Hima slid on a pair of black socks and black boots, packing her dearest possessions into a turquoise suitcase. Cinder was wearing a similar outfit of red, minus the cloak, a black satchel at her side.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes." Hima nodded. Cinder grabbed her hand, and the two quietly crept through the house. It was opening the front door that...

"GIRLS!"

"Run!" Cinder cried, and the two started running, across the yard and down the street. A dark figure followed, male and angry. Hima looked back in fear, then kept running alongside her sister. Making their way into the city, Cinder and Hima momentarily lost their father, and Cinder hid her sister in a box in an alleyway, frowning. "Stay here. I'll make sure that he's gone."

"Okay." Hima whimpered. With that, Cinder ran off.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon were visiting Mistral and decided to go on a walk through the city.

"We should be heading back, now." Ozpin checked the time, then noticed an alleyway and smiled. "That should provide a decent shortcut."

"Ozpin." Goodwitch scolded. "Have you never seen the news, or at least a half-assed slasher movie? Going down dark alleys in the middle of the night is never a good idea."

"Glynda, please. We're us. Even if we do get jumped, we'll have out attackers beaten and be laughing our way to Haven before they have time to raise their gun and say _freeze_."

"Whatever." The two started walking down the alleyway, which was devoid of everything besides a dumpster, some grafitti, and a box. Passing the dumpster and finding no one waiting to jump them, the Huntsman and Huntress continued onward, only to hear...

"Atch-ooo!" A soft voice sneezed. Both of them exchanging glances, Ozpin and Goodwitch approached the box, each picking a side. Nodding, they both looked down to see...

"A little girl?" Goodwitch asked. The child cowered, eyes wide in fear. Ozpin's expression softened.

"It's alright, little one." The man smiled slightly. "We will not harm you." The tiny girl slowly stopped recoiling and stood, placing her hands on the rim of the box and resting her chin between them, looking at the two professors with curiosity and innocence that only a child of her age possessed. "What is your name, little one?"

"Hima Fall." The girl replied. Both professors seemed to recognize the last name, but neither of them could recall where from.

"Why are you in that box?" Goodwitch asked. Hima frowned.

"My sister told me to hide. She's been gone a long time."

"Why did she want you to hide?" Ozpin asked. Hima looked down, a tear splashing the cardboard.

"Daddy was chasing us."

"Why would he be chasing you?" Ozpin asked. Hima sighed.

"Everything went bad when Mommy went away. Daddy started acting funny, especially when I started being able to do this." Hima held her left hand out, and a glowing burst of blue snowflakes shot into the air. Both professors' eyes widened in awe. Ozpin connected the dots. Her mother died, the last name _Fall_ , the wolf ears, those powers...

"Glynda." Ozpin frowned. "We are in the presence of the Winter Maiden." Professor Goodwitch stared.

"Impossible. The last Winter Maiden vanished ten years ago! The Faunus maiden, remember? Wasn't her name _Elsa Frost_?"

"Who married _Hans Fall_." Ozpin stated. "It appears that Elsa has... Gone away... And she left her youngest daughter her abilities." Ozpin reached down and picked the small girl up. "It's not safe to leave her here."

"What about Cinder?" Hima asked. The two exchanged glances, then looked around for the other girl. They waited a few more minutes...

"I don't think that she is coming back." The Headmaster of Beacon Academy sighed, fearing the worst for the older daughter of the previous Winter Maiden. "We must go." With that, Ozpin carried Hima off, Goodwitch by his side with the girl's suitcase.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

Cinder returned to the alleyway, relieved to find that they had lost their father in the city.

"Hima!" Cinder approached the box. "It's safe! We can go, now!" Cinder's smile faltered at the lack of a reply. "Hima?" The girl looked into the box and gasped, eyes wide in horror. "HIMA!" Cinder collapsed, tears racing down her face and sobs wracking her body.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

On a ship back to Vale, Hima Fall slept peacefully, cuddled between Ozpin and Goodwitch. The two exchanged glances, looking at the little girl.

"What are we going to do?" Goodwitch asked. "We can't trust anyone to look after her. They could lose her, or word of her power could get out. What are we supposed to do with the child?" Ozpin sighed.

"Well... I can only think of one option, Glynda." Ozpin smirked. "How are your maternal instincts?"

"What?"

"Who better to raise the child than the only two people in the world who could give her the upbringing and training she needs?"

"What?! Ozpin, we can't raise her! We have our jobs, our duties! And... I'm not exactly mother-material!"

"You think that I'm father-material? I'm not thrilled about this, either. But it's the best option we have. Who knows? Maybe you'll grow to tolerate her."

"Hmph... Fine."

"We should change her name, just to keep her safe."

"What would you suggest?"

"Hmm..." Ozpin pulled out his scroll and typed several words in, using a translator to generate a name. "Alright... _Jenna Elurra_."

"What does it mean?"

" _White-Shadow Snow_."

"It'll do." Goodwitch looked down at the girl again. "She looks like a wild one, doesn't she?"

"Not to worry... A few months of living with you should straighten her out."

"Watch it."

"I'm only joking... Mostly."


	2. Two Professors and a Child (Goodwitch)

I remember the first day of Jenna's residence at Beacon. We kept her up in Professor Ozpin's office, and she was quiet and well-behaved.

"Um... Ms. Goodwitch?" I felt a tug on my cape and looked down at the girl. "Can I have a book to read?"

"A book?" I frowned. Didn't little girls like dolls and dresses? Even when I was a child, I wasn't wanting to read until I was seven years of age.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you have any _Harry Potter_?"

"Yes..." This was strange. That level of book was usually read by older children, teenagers, and adults. Not a five year-old girl. "I think that Professor Ozpin has them on his bookshelf." Jenna beamed and walked over, looking at all of the books with wide eyes before taking the first _Harry Potter_ book. Going over and sitting in a small chair towards the back of the office, Jenna began reading the book with a smile on her face. "Hmm..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

At the end of the day, after overseeing all of the sparring classes, I returned to the office. _Sorcerer's Stone_ and _Chamber of Secrets_ were on the table next to Jenna's chair, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ in her hands.

"Hi, Ms. Goodwitch!" Jenna looked up and waved. I raised an eyebrow, walking over to her.

"You read both of these?" I gestured to the first two books. Jenna nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yep."

"Most adults can not finish these books in a day."

"Uh-huh."

"How did you?"

"I'm fast."

"Address of the Dursleys' house?"

"Number Four Privet Drive."

"Harry Potter's middle name?"

" _James_ , after his dad."

"Mother's name?"

" _Lily_."

"Owl?"

" _Hedwig_ , a snowy owl."

"Harry Potter's best friends?"

" _Hermione_ and _Ron_." Jenna was looking at me with a curious expression. I was stunned.

"You really read all of those books?" I asked. Jenna nodded.

"It seems that she is a child of many talents." Ozpin strolled over, coffee mug in one hand and cane in the other.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, the girl slept in a room in the teachers' quarters, next to Ozpin's and across from mine. I woke up in the middle of the night to hear laughter. The other teachers didn't know of the girl yet, and we intended to tell them in the morning. I doubted that they'd take kindly to being awakened by a child's laughter. Irritated, I left my room to find Ozpin doing the same, and I quietly opened the door to Jenna's room.

"Impossible..." I stared. The small girl was sitting on the floor in a meditative position, laughing as objects coated in frost levitated and flew around the room. Ozpin and I entered.

"Hi!" Jenna waved, then flicked her right hand. The objects returned to their proper places, the frost flying off and into Jenna's hand, forming a snowball. The sphere then dissolved into blue sparks. "Sorry... I was practicing."

"You seem to have a great deal of control over your abilities." Ozpin noted. Jenna nodded.

"Cinder taught me."

"How?"

"Her semblance... She used her knowledge to help me with my ice."

"I see... What else do you know how to do?"

"Well, there are a few other things. But, they're scary."

"You're afraid?"

"No." Jenna replied. To this, Ozpin and I frowned.

"Then..." I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, scary?"

"I'm not the scared one. My mommy said that people were scared of the Winter Maiden, back when they knew. They thought she was too powerful, and very scary."

"Why?" I asked. Jenna took a deep breath, looking down.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." The child yawned, looking around tiredly. "I miss Cinder."

"I know." I sighed and scooped the child up, setting her in her bed. "But... Your older sister has gone away."

"Like my mom?"

"Yes, we think so."

"I hope Mommy's nicer wherever they are... Cinder was always scared of Mommy and Daddy... They were always yelling." Jenna curled up, wrapping the turquoise hood we'd found her with around herself. "Cinder shouldn't need to be scared." With that, the small child fell asleep. I sat down on the bed and rubbed her back soothingly.

"No maternal instincts?" Ozpin crossed his arms and smirked. I shot a glare at him, frowning.

"Oh, be quiet!"

"This child never had parents who properly cared for her, and now her sister is gone." Ozpin stated seriously, then smiled. "I believe that you and I can fill the void in her life if we tried." I looked down at the little girl, and tried to hide the fact that I smiled.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Two years later...

"Jenna Elurra!" I snapped. "Stop freezing the courtyard!" The little girl laughed mischievously.

"Sorry, _Mom_!" Jenna giggled, then got serious. "But, I had to intervene." I sighed, shaking my head as I went over to see what she was looking out the window of Ozpin's office.

"More people bullying Faunus?" I asked, and Jenna nodded. It wasn't that bad, actually. None of the students knew that Jenna existed. The child had a hobby of looking out the window, and whenever she saw the students picking on each other (especially with human-on-Faunus violence), she would use her magic to freeze the ground under the offender's feet, making them fall to buy time for the victim to get away. Jenna would always melt the ice and cover her tracks, so people were none the wiser. I honestly found her heroics quite humorous at times... "Well, just make sure you don't get caught."

"Yes, Mom..." Jenna smirked. "Dad was laughing so hard that he nearly spat out his coffee!" Over two years, Jenna had forgotten her past. We didn't talk about it, and I suppose that most of her would have rather forgotten... Eventually, Ozpin and I went from _Mr._ and _Ms._ to _Dad_ and _Mom_. It was a shocking change at first, but we'd accepted it eventually. Ozpin even purchased a _#1 Dad_ mug. The other teachers were fully supportive of our choice to take Jenna in. They didn't know about her powers, just that she was a little girl we'd found on the streets while visiting the kingdom of Mistral. Bartholomew came to respect the girl after she'd managed to vanish on him, claiming that if she was fast enough to escape even his notice, she was alright in his book. Port liked the child because, somehow, she found his stories mesmerizing. The rest came to love the girl, as well.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Six years later...

"Now that you've finished basic combat training..." Ozpin began. "It's time for you to build your weapon." Ozpin and I had brought Jenna up with a proper homeschooled education, and she had expressed interest in becoming a Huntress. Now, Jenna was beaming as we stood in the forges.

"I've got a really, really good idea." The thirteen year-old smiled. Ozpin and I left, returning several hours later to find Jenna calibrating several microchips, still grinning. Then, she placed the microchips and a few Dust crystals into two ornate silver cylinders with holes in the tops and teal buttons on the sides (and each bearing an unsettling switch labeled _lethal_ and _nonlethal_ ). The two devices didn't look like much, but neither did my riding crop or Ozpin's cane. We went to the arena, and...

"Let's see, then." I crossed my arms, Ozpin taking a sip of coffee. Jenna nodded, then pressed the two buttons, igniting two glowing blue blades.

"Laser-induced plasma." Ozpin marveled, impressed. "Perfectly stabilized." Then, pressing buttons on the bottoms of the hilts, both changed into small guns with switches that read _stun_ and _kill_. Finally, Jenna slammed the bottoms of both blades together, forming a staff... Twin blades that could become guns and a staff. "Let's see what they can do. What opponent would you like to face on the simulator?"

"There are Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks..." I named a few. Jenna thought for a second, then looked up at us.

"I want to fight a Death Stalker." The girl stated. I immediately decided to protest her choice.

"What? Jenna, these may be simulations, but they can actually kill you. I'm not letting you-"

"Alright." Ozpin hit the simulator, and a Death Stalker appeared. I looked at him, astonished.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious!"

"She believes she can do this. I trust her judgement."

"Thanks, Dad!" Jenna smiled, the grew focused as she disconnected her weapons and morphed them into guns. The Death Stalker roared and charged, but Jenna leapt onto its back, out of the reach of the claws and tail. Firing, Jenna took out three of the beast's eyes before morphing her weapons into swords, using her Winter Maiden abilities to fly up and slice the stinger off. Flying higher, Jenna let herself fall on the stinger, sending it piercing through the giant scorpion's armor. As the Death Stalker writhed, Jenna drove both blades into its head, killing the Grimm. All of this happened in seconds. "See? I had it covered."

"Indeed." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, both of us with wide eyes. Jenna smiled brightly.

"Learned from the best." The young girl winked. I looked at Ozpin.

"You may be okay with her fighting Death Stalkers, but just you wait until she brings a boy home."

"I'll be fine... Glynda, remind me to purchase a gun."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Four years later...

"It's time for you to finally begin the next stage of your journey." Ozpin handed Jenna an envelope, the both of us smiling at our adopted daughter. Jenna took the envelope and beamed.

"Well... Here go the next four years."

 ** _It begins... I only own my OC._**


	3. Beginnings (Jenna)

Well... People. I looked around at the new students entering the courtyard and felt my heart race, my legs locking up. I wanted to run for it, but Mom and Dad wanted me to make friends. Why?! I sighed and shook my head. Now wasn't the time to run. I mentally listed my rules of social-ness.

 _1\. DO NOT TELL ANYONE THAT YOU ARE THE ALL-POWERFUL WINTER MAIDEN!_

 _2\. Don't kill anyone!_

 _3\. Don't be weird!_

 _4\. Don't say that your parents are the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress!_

 _5\. Just... Act natural._

I groaned. These four years were going to be a waking nightmare. At least I didn't look too bad... My frizzy brown and turquoise hair (calm at the top and curly towards the bottom) fell to my upper back, framing my big brown eyes that sat over freckled. Underneath a turquoise hooded-cloak (which I'd had for as long as I could remember) I wore a high-necked black jumpsuit covered in turquoise armor plating decorated with black snowflakes (a breastplate that dipped up top and cut off at the base of the ribs, shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, and a battle skirt that opened in the front). I had black armored boots, black armored fingerless-gloves, and a black armored belt with my light weapons. I stood in a back corner of the courtyard, looking at my scroll, my wolf ears picking up the various conversations. Then, life got even more fun-tastic.

"Hey, freak!" A boy with red/brown hair and blue eyes in gold and silver armor smirked, three goons behind him. I looked up, keeping my expression calm/bored. I would make it look as though I wasn't a threat.

"Hmm?" I asked. The boy crossed his arms.

"You trying to put up a _tough-girl_ persona, _sweetheart_?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, then put my scroll away and walked over, smiling sweetly. Then, I smirked and grabbed his ear, roughly pulling his face down to my short height and chuckling darkly.

"Who needs a persona?" I inquired. "And, never call me _sweetheart_ , again." I pulled on his ear again, making him cry out in pain, the boy's thugs too scared to approach. "Here's how things are going to work, _cupcake_. I'm laying down the law.

1\. I see you making fun of anyone, and you can consider your ass grass. I'm bringing the lawnmower.

2\. Make any racist or stereotypical comments, and I hear of it, expect the same results.

3\. I go by many names, but you can call me _ma'am_.

Go have fun being a jackass somewhere else." The four ran, and I laughed. That was fun...

"Bravo!" Someone clapped. A blonde girl with violet eyes dressed in brown and yellow approached, smiling. "The look on his face? Priceless!" The girl held out a hand. "My name's _Yang_." I shook her hand, grinning.

"Jenna."

"Nice to meet you!" Yang beamed. "Love the cloak, by the way. My little sister wears a red one... What combat school did you go to?"

"Oh. I was homeschooled. What school did you go to?"

"Signal." Yang replied. "No combat school, huh? It's impressive that you got into Beacon. Is one of your parents a Huntsman or Huntress?" I crossed my arms, smirking.

"Both."

"Mine, too." Yang frowned slightly, then smiled again. "So, what kind of weapons are you packing? I've got these!" The two gold bracelets on Yang's wrists transformed into gauntlets with punch-activated guns. I whistled, impressed with the craftsmanship.

"Nice. Well..." I grabbed my light weapons from my belt and activated their blade-form. Yang stared.

"Whoa..." The blonde looked at me, curious. "Laser-induced plasma?" I nodded, grinning.

"Perfectly stabilized." I decided not to freak her out with the staff and gun morphs. "So, excited for initiation? Teams of four, apparently."

"Yeah." Yang sighed. "My little sister isn't, though." I realized that this had to be the older sister of the _Ruby Rose_ girl Dad had mentioned. The girl with the _Silver Eyes_... I smiled.

"Why not?"

"Ruby isn't that social, and she's been moved up two years. It's going to be hard for her to adjust."

"Well, she won't have to worry about bullies. Don't say anything, but I hear that for the last twelve years, if anyone got bullied in the courtyard of this school, the bully would suddenly fall and smack their head on the pavement. No one knows why... They call it the _Spirit of Elsa Frost_ , a shy Faunus girl who went missing twenty-two years ago." I didn't know why, but that name had always seemed familiar. Yang's enthusiastic voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh! Spooky! So, I'll have to tell Ruby that if she's ever being chased by jerks, run out here! This _Elsa Frost_ will totally kick some butt!"

"Looks like she's about to strike again." I glared as that Cardin guy started mocking a bunny Faunus, Velvet Scarletina of Team CFVY. I'd faced a simulation of her during my training, and she was powerful. From what I'd seen from Dad's office, though, the girl was timid. As Yang watched with excitement, I was able to discretely summon an ice sheet and a gust of wind, sending the boy falling on his face. I made the ice go away before anyone could see, Velvet escaping as everyone laughed. The older students smiled knowingly, and a boy called out...

"The Spirit of Elsa Frost strikes again!" The boar Faunus smiled. "All you first-year jackasses have been warned! Elsa looks out for the Faunus!"

"That was so cool!" Yang exclaimed. "You were right! She's real!" I could see a girl dressed in black and white staring and frowned.

"I'll catch you later, Yang." I waved as I walked away, going to the girl. Dressed in black and white with a bow in her black hair, the girl watched the scene with wary yellow eyes. "Cool, huh?"

"Wha-?" The girl noticed me. "Yeah... Do you know what they mean? The Spirit of Elsa Frost?"

"It's an old story. Twelve years ago, people in the courtyard started getting attacked like that whenever they bullied someone, especially the Faunus. Someone found an old newspaper and decided that it had to be Elsa Frost, a Faunus girl who went here." I began. "She was shy, got bullied a lot. Then, twenty-two years ago, she vanished without a trace. Now, anyone who needs protection need only come to this courtyard, and Elsa takes care of it. A few second-years told me the story. I see that is true."

"Yeah... I'm Blake."

"Jenna." I nodded. Then, Blake departed. I noticed an obvious Schnee entering the courtyard and rolled my eyes. I'd have my work cut out for me... Then, I noticed a girl in a red hood and a blonde boy with blue eyes walking around, completely lost. I walked over. "Lost, already?"

"Yeah." The girl replied. Silver Eyes, red cloak... Ruby Rose. "Any idea where the auditorium is?"

"Follow me." I smiled. The two obeyed, no better idea. "I'm Jenna, by the way. Jenna Elurra."

"Ruby Rose."

" _Jaune Arc_. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

"I have my doubts." I smirked. Ruby laughed, Jaune deadpanning. "Dude, you should know by now that Huntresses are WAY different from normal women. Suave moves and terrible pick-up lines don't work. Ever."

"Thanks for the advice." Jaune sighed. I smiled, and we arrived in the auditorium.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I stood alone, watching as the Schnee argued with Yang and Ruby, then...

"HEY!" A voice called. I looked to see Yang waving from next to Ruby. Rolling my eyes, I walked over.

"Hey, Yang." I grinned. "I think I met your sister."

"See?" Yang asked Ruby. "Plus one friend, sis! Two, if you count _Vomit Boy_!" I had to assume that Yang meant Jaune, and I sniggered.

"I'll keep this brief." Dad spoke into the microphone. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far... It is up to you to take the first step." Cryptic as usual... Mom took the stage, frowning into the microphone, displeased with Dad as usual.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow your initiation begins... Be ready. You are dismissed."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, I sat in a far corner of the room, listening to music. Then, I looked up to see Ruby and Yang arguing with the Schnee while Blake watched, and I laughed to see Jaune strolling around in bunny pajamas. Then, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl with red hair in purple pajamas.

"Sorry." The girl smiled. "I was wondering if I could sit here. I don't really know anyone."

"No prob. I just call the corner." I gestured, and the girl laid out her sleeping bag before sitting down. "I'm Jenna, Jenna Elurra. You?"

"Um..." The green-eyed girl sighed. "I'm _Pyrrha Nikos_." I was immediately surprised by this. _The_ Pyrrha Nikos? The star athlete? The famous warrior? The girl on the freakin' cereal box? What was she doing sitting in the back of the room with an asocial Faunus, claiming that she didn't know anyone?

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "So, how's your first day at Beacon?"

"That's your question?"

"One of them. I just assume that you have your reasons for wanting to remain out of the spotlight. I can relate."

"Oh, really?"

"Ooh, she's sarcastic." I smirked while Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Yeah... You have your reasons, and I've got mine. So, you excited for initiation?"

"Yes, I'm just wondering about teams. I hear there will be four."

"Yep. Letting the chips fall where they may?"

"Yes. You do not seem to be that concerned."

"Eh." I shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?" People finding out that I was the Winter Maiden and being forced to go on the run and never see my parents again and get killed by a psychopath for my power like _Amber_... I shook out of it, smiling. "So, why would the _legendary_ Pyrrha Nikos want to sit next to an asocial Faunus girl?"

"I told you. Everywhere else is full... Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I'm just curious as to why you don't have, well, _friends_."

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise..." Pyrrha sighed, hugging her knees. "But, when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place."

"I can see that."

"So... Why do you want to remain out of the spotlight?"

"I'm the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress' daughter." I admitted. "I'm adopted, but still..." Pyrrha gaped, then started laughing.

"Okay, that's pretty bad!"

"Oi, _Cereal Girl_!"

" _Teacher's Kid_!"

"Low blow... Seriously, don't tell anyone. I think that Mom would blow a freakin' fuse."

"Why aren't their last names the same, then?"

"They're not married. It's sorta a co-guardian thing... Though, I have been scheming for years to get them together. I can tell that Dad really likes Mom, but she can be a real stick in the mud." Both of us began laughing. Okay, so this whole making friends thing wasn't as hard as I thought. In one day, I had established good relationships with Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, I woke up early, packed my things up, and went to the bathroom. I got a shower, changed into my armor, and went down to the locker rooms to get my weapons. I waved to Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, and Jaune as I opened my locker... Number 666. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Really, Dad? Just, really?"

"I know!" A girl with orange hair announced a few lockers down. "We'll have some sort of signal, like a distress signal! A secret signal, so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" A boy with black hair and pink eyes sighed.

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on, Nora. Let's go." The boy, Ren, started walking.

"But not _together_ -together." Nora corrected. I managed a small chuckle at that. Could that Ren guy not take a Goddamn hint?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We headed out to Beacon Cliff, and...

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Dad began, holding his usual mug of coffee. "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now..." Mom continued. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Dad explained. "Are there any questions?" I raised a hand, looking around.

"Isn't there an odd number?" I asked, frowning. "If we all make it... Where will the extra person go?"

"I'm glad you asked that. There will be one person on this assignment going solo. If he or she survives, then they will be tagged into the team that suits them best. It will take a powerful Huntsman or Huntress to pull it off." I saw Dad give a small wink and smile. "Now, take your positions." People began getting launched, and I smirked as I was flung into the air. As I flew over the forest, I activated my semblance. With a flash of blue light, I stood in a tree. Then, another flash had me standing on the forest floor. My semblance gave me short-ranged teleportation (ten feet, fifteen max). I stood up straight and looked around, seeing Yang fly overhead with a fiery explosion in her wake.

"That was interesting." I shrugged, then began walking.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I continued on for several minutes, heading to the Temple with no intention of partnering up. Hearing screams and gunfire from the woods but not encountering any Grimm, I arrived to find the Temple stocked with large chess pieces. In the middle of each set of large chess pieces, there was one small one. I walked around.

"First one here... My fate's not sealed, yet." I looked at the tiny White Rook. "Screw it." I picked the piece up, then started walking away, only to be drawn back a few minutes later by yells and screams. What I found was Yang and Blake watching as...

"YEE-HAW!" A voice laughed, Nora riding in on an Ursa Major. Then, the Ursa collapsed. "Aw. It's broken." Ren walked over, exhausted.

"Nora, please..." Ren pleaded. "Don't ever do that again." Suddenly, Nora appeared in the temple up a large White Rook piece from the group of relics.

" _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ "

"Nora!" Ren shouted. Nora laughed nervously, saluting.

"Coming, Ren!" She exclaimed. Then, a girl ran in, being chased by a Death Stalker. I realized it was Pyrrha.

"Ruby!" Yang greeted a her sister as she arrived at the scene. The ebony/red-haired girl smiled.

"Yang!"

"Nora!" The orange-haired girl interrupted their little reunion. Ren got over there just as Yang had a break down.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

"Impossible." I arrived at the scene. "It's anarchy, all around."

"Um..." Ruby pointed. "Yang?" We looked up.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" A pale girl in white asked, hanging onto the claw of a Nevermore. I realized that it was the Schnee.

"I said _jump_." Ruby frowned. I did a face-palm.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated. Ruby scoffed.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren announced. Then, Pyrrha got knocked over to us.

"Great!" Yang commented. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Ruby looked back.

"Not if I can help it." With that, Ruby charged the Death Stalker, alone. Yang panicked.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Wait!" We watched as Ruby was batted aside, and Yang forward. "Ruby!" The Nevermore launched its feathers, stopping Yang while pinning Ruby by her red hood. "Ruby, get out of there!" Ruby struggled to free her hood.

"I'm trying!" The Death Stalker raised its stinger. The two sisters panicked, Ruby's eyes widening.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted. I would have intervened, but a white figure beat me to it. The Schnee darted forward and froze the Death Stalker's stinger, beginning to scold Ruby as everyone else sighed in relief. Yang ran over to Ruby, hugging her tightly.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang smiled. We regrouped, and...

"Guys..." Jaune frowned slightly as he saw the Nevermore flying overhead. "That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look..." Weiss sighed. "There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune grinned. "That is an idea I can get behind." I noticed the Death Stalker escaping.

"It's time we left." Ren stated. Ruby nodded, serious.

"Right. Let's go."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We started running toward Beacon Cliff, hiding from the Nevermore as it flew, having seen our heading. It just had to get between us and the cliffs, didn't it? Then, the Death Stalker caught up.

"Run!" Jaune yelled, panicked. Ren looked at his partner desperately as the Nevermore attacked.

"Nora, distract it!" He exclaimed. Nora ran out, dodging feathers and firing grenades at the Nevermore, while Blake and Ren swooped in to save her from the Death Stalker. Weiss got Nora out of there while we held the scorpion off, then we ran for our lives. As the Death Stalker trapped us on the bridge (the Nevermore separating us from Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune), Nora leapt into the fight after launching herself and Jaune over, swinging her hammer. Blake got knocked off the bridge and went to help the other three. The Death Stalker made the bridge start to cok lapse.

"We gotta move!" Ren shouted. We lost half of our ground, and Ren charged, firing and dodging the stinger before grabbing it and firing at where the gold spike connected to the tail. Ren finally got thrown off and into a wall.

"Ren!" I heard Nora exclaim. I yelled and charged, dodging the claws before slicing one off, morphing one of my blades into a gun and destroying an eye. Under Jaune's instruction, Nora finished the Death Stalker, and Ren stumbled over as the rest of us escaped the bridge. Then, he collapsed again. We looked up as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang attacked the Nevermore. They finally finished it when Ruby used her scythe to cut the bird's head off.

"Wow." Jaune gaped as we all stared. We made it to the cliff, officially passing.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night at the ceremony...

"Jaune Arc, Jenna Elurra, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Dad calmly called the five of us up. "The five of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as _Team JJNPR_." Nora hugged Ren. "Led by Jaune Arc." Oh, what fun!

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, we started decorating our room. I had to move all the stuff I needed from my old place, knowing the rest would still be there if needed, and placed my bed in a far corner. Swapping the red comforter for a turquoise one, I set up a teal bookshelf, a teal nightstand with a turquoise and silver lamp, and a snowflake-shaped mirror on the wall with a teal frame. I hung my hood up on a silver hook at the side of my bookshelf, stowing my armor in my nightstand as I changed into turquoise pajamas. I laid my uniform out, then began reading a book when I was interrupted...

"So..." Nora smiled. "Wanna play a _getting-to-know-you_ game?" I looked up from my book as the others seemed to agree with the idea and sighed.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Nora stood up. "We're going to go around the room. Say your full name, combat school, semblance, favorite food, favorite color, and the scariest thing you've ever seen!" Nora took a deep breath. "My name is Nora Valkyrie, I went to Chancel, I have the ability to generate and conduct electricity into my muscles to gain super-strength, I LOVE PANCAKES, I LOVE PINK, and the scariest thing I ever saw was this picture of a Koala after a bath! They're scary!"

"My name is Lie Ren, I went to Chancel, secret, I like pancakes and herbal tea, I like green, and the scariest thing I've ever seen would have to be Nora when we were ten year-old and she gave up pancakes for Lent... Day three."

"Don't you dare get between me and my pancakes!"

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I went to Sanctum, I have control over polarity (or magnetism), I like healthy foods like fruits and vegetables (before you ask, I hate _Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes_ ), I like red, and the scariest thing that I've ever seen would have to be my first opponent in battle."

"My name is Jaune Arc, I went to Signal, I don't know yet, I like pizza, I like black, and... That Death Stalker was honestly the scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Someone had a happy childhood." I scoffed. Jaune shot a glare at me, not looking at all serious in his blue bunny pajamas.

"Oh?" He asked. "Let's hear you, Snow Queen." I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile.

"My name's Jenna Elurra, I was homeschooled, I have the ability to teleport a short distance (ten, fifteen feet max), I like anything with meat in it because..." I pointed to my wolf ears, smirking. "Reasons. I like turquoise, and the scariest thing I've ever seen..." Then, everything went dark.

' _"GIRLS!" A voice yelled in the night. A girl with hair like ash and orange eyes looked back at me._

 _"Run!" She cried, and we started running, across a yard and down a street. A dark figure followed, male and angry. I looked back in fear, then kept running alongside the girl. Making our way into the city, we momentarily lost the man, and the girl hid me in a box in an alleyway, frowning slightly. "Stay here. I'll make sure that he's gone."_

 _"Okay." I whimpered. With that, the girl ran off._ '

I shook out of my trance, raising a hand to the side of my head.

"Jenna?" Jaune asked. I looked up, faking a smile.

"I'm fine... The scariest thing I ever saw was my mom when Dad forgot her birthday."

"Ooh..." Nora winced. "Yikes." Mom had not been happy. Don't worry, Oobleck and Port helped Dad hide for a few... Days.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As I laid down to sleep that night, I kept shifting, eventually opening my eyes as I laid on my side.

"Cinder."

 ** _Uh-oh. Flashback! Jenna has no idea what's going on! What's she gonna do? Please read, review, etc!_**


	4. A Leader (Jaune)

A few weeks later, I lost a fight against Cardin.

"That's enough." Goodwitch intervened, walking forward. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate the Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." I saw Pyrrha look down from the crowd, and Jenna giving Cardin a really scary death glare. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Engaging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more defensive strategy." I looked at my scroll, seeing the bar under my picture in red and sighing. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin scoffed. Hurtful... Goodwitch sighed and continued.

"Remember, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rang, so Jenna and Pyrrha ran up to the stage, gently helping me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked. I nodded, looking down.

"Nothing hurt but my pride."

"Let's get going." Jenna smiled. "It's lunch time, and Nora promised us a story."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Pyrrha and I waited for Jenna outside as she claimed to need to speak with Goodwitch. We listened in due to curiosity.

"What is it, _Jenna_?"

"Could you be a little nicer to Jaune, please?" Jenna asked. "He's trying his best."

"His best isn't good enough. I don't care what his transcripts say, that boy is not ready for this level of combat." Goodwitch pushed her glasses up and sighed. "I know you're looking out for your teammate, but Mr. Arc really should be doing better by now."

"Why am I _Mr. Arc_ while Jenna is _Jenna_?" I asked. Pyrrha shrugged, her eyes slightly widened.

"Please, just... Give him a chance." Jenna pleaded. "He's got the fight in him, I know it. I'd be willing to tutor him, any of us would be... Just, give us some time to get our act together."

"Fine... You know, if people knew the truth about you, they'd think I was practicing favoritism."

"That's why they don't, _Mom_." Jenna smiled. My eyes widened in shock. Wait, what?! "Tell _Dad_ I said _hi_. I'd go talk to him, but people'd talk."

"I will..."

"Something's bothering you? Tell me, tell me!"

"Well... Your father has asked me out on an... _Outing_."

"What?! You're going on a _date_?! Yes! I knew it! Where are you going?! Are you excited?!"

"Isn't this a little backwards? I'm supposed to be encouraging you to break out of your shell and get out there."

"Mom, you and Dad have been raising me as friends _forever_. I've been waiting too long for this to happen to not be this enthusiastic."

"Honestly, I blame your father for this kind of behavior."

"And, you should." The two laughed, and Pyrrha and I gaped. "Okay, Mom! I'll see you later... Have a lovely _outing_!" Professor Goodwitch scowled, and Jenna smirked and met us outside. Pyrrha and I locked eyes, silently vowing to not reveal what we knew and agreeing on who the mysterious _Dad_ was... Ozpin.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We headed to lunch, and...

"There we were..." Nora began. "In the middle of the night-"

"It was day." Ren interrupted. Nora continued.

"Surrounded by Ursai-"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down!" Nora finished, while Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jenna watched me pick at my food with worry. "And we made a boatload of lien selling Ursa-skin rugs."

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained, and Jenna started laughing. "Someone's feeling cheerful."

"Shut up, _Ninja-Boy_."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Oh, yeah!" I replied. "Why?" Ruby sighed.

"It's just..." She began. "You seem a little _not_ -okay."

"Guys, I'm fine." I tried to brush off their concern. "Seriously!" I put a thumb up and tried to smile. "Look!" Then, we saw Cardin and his goons picking on a Faunus, Velvet. Jenna gripped the table, and Nora grabbed her arm to keep her from attacking.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated. I laughts nervously.

"Who?" I asked. "Cardin Winchester? Aw, he just likes to mess around, you know!" I grinned, obviously lying to myself and my teammates. "Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby glared. Nora was trying to keep Jenna from attacking Cardin's team.

"Oh, please." I scoffed, frowning. "Name one time he's bullied me." Three flashbacks later... "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha insisted. My teammates nodded.

"Ooh!" Nora stood, smirking. "We'll break his legs!"

"Like celery!" Jenna agreed, snapping a piece of celery. Okay, they shouldn't do that!

"Guys, really!" I stood. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"OW!" A voice cried. "That hurts!" We looked over to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's bunny ear and laughing. "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real." Cardin smirked. His goons laughed.

"What a freak!" With that comment, Jenna stood.

"You jackasses are the freaks!" Jenna snapped. "Leave her alone!" The goons oohed while Cardin smirked.

"Does the _doggie_ wanna play, too?" He asked coyly. Jenna gritted her teeth and reared a fist back, socking Cardin in the face and sending him flying down the aisle, right into a garbage can. Everyone stared.

"FYI, these are _wolf_ ears. And there's a person attached to them." Jenna glared, then walked over to Velvet, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at the other boys. "She's not the monster... Come on, Vel. I'll help you find your team." Jenna began walking off, an arm around Velvet's shoulders, and she looked back cooly as Cardin got out of the trashcan. "Did you enjoy our game? And I thought I told you to call me _ma'am_!"

"Atrocious." Pyrrha muttered as Jenna vanished into a crowd. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake glared, her eyes softening. "It was nice of Jenna to do that for Velvet."

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sighed, then smiled. "Did you see the look on Cardin's face? Burn!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, I was in class with my team, Team RWBY, Team CRDL, and Velvet's team (Team CFVY). Jenna sat next to Velvet, across the aisle from me.

"Yes, yes..." The professor, Doctor Oobleck, began while zipping around the classroom. "Prior to the _Faunus Rights Revolution_ , more popular known as the _Faunus War_ , humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie. Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Velvet slowly raised he hand, and next to her, Jenna discretely did so, making sure only her teammates, Velvet, and Doctor Oobleck could see it. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean... I mean, just look what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss immediately raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely!" Oobleck grinned. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General LeGume's forces?" I felt something hit the back of my head, likely thrown by Cardin.

"Hey!"

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck sped over. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?!" I had honestly been drifting off, so I had no idea what to say.

"Uh... The answer... The advantage of the Faunus... Had over that guy's stuff..." I noticed Pyrrha making motions. "Uh, binoculars?!" I saw Jenna slam her head on her desk as everyone laughed, and Pyrrha face-palmed.

"Vey funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well..." Cardin smirked. "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." I saw Jenna grip the wood of her desk, livid...

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals." Pyrrha glared. "Are you, Cardin?"

"What?" Cardin asked. "You got a problem?"

"No. I have the answer." Pyrrha stated. "It's night-vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." I heard Cardin groan.

"General LeGume was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake continued, looking like she knew a lot about this subject. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Cardin got up, looking pissed-off.

"Mr. Winchester..." Oobleck sighed, annoyed. "Please, take your seat." I snickered. "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Now, moving on..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After school, I went up to a balcony with Pyrrha. She offered to help me, train me to be a better fighter. I was shocked, and a little hurt. I finally lost it and confessed faking my transcripts, snapping at Pyrrha and chasing my friend away.

"Oh, Jaune!" I heard a voice chuckle. I turned to see...

"Cardin?!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please, Cardin!" I panicked. "Please, don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on!" Cardin scoffed. "I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Okay, that was confusing.

"A friend?" I asked. Cardin placed me in in a headlock.

"Of course! We're friends now, Jaunie-boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin released me without warning, and I fell to the ground. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Thing you could take care of that for me, buddy?" I didn't reply. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me." Cardin left the roof, and I returned to my room, eyes wide.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few weeks later, I was still on Cardin's leash, and my friends got worried about me.

"Are you avoiding us for a reason?" Jenna asked. "Is it because of me? Was it because of what I did to Cardin? If he's giving you shit because of it, we'll really break his legs!"

"Yeah!" Nora agreed. "Like celery!" Jenna and Nora laughed at the inside joke. Pyrrha remained silent, while Ren looked slightly amused.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went on a field trip, and Cardin wanted me to throw a jar of tree sap at Pyrrha so some dangerous wasps would attack her.

"Try to hit the Faunus girl, too." Cardin smirked. Two of my teammates? Was I really throwing the sap at them? I was the leader...

"No."

"What did you say?!"

"I said... No!" I pitched the sap at Cardin, and he glared as he chuckled.

"You've done it now." Cardin commented, and his goons grabbed me. After getting the beating of a lifetime...

"I don't care what you do to me!" I snapped. "But you are not messing with my team!" After that, I got beaten some more, and just as Cardin prepared to knock me out, I activated my aura. Cardin gripped his hand in pain, dropping me, and I found myself perfectly healed. I was kicked to the ground, and before they could attack me again, an Ursa Major burst from the woods. It sniffed around, then zeroed-in on Cardin. Cardin's team ran off, and the Ursa Major attacked Cardin, ignoring me.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Cardin exclaimed as the Ursa beat the Hell out of him. Before he was killed, I intervened, blocking a swipe with my shield and attacking. I checked my scroll, seeing my aura in the red, but I couldn't stop fighting. I charged, and some strange force lifted my shield to block the Ursa's attack, and I finished the beast off. I helped Cardin up, glaring as he looked stunned by my actions. "Holy crap... Jaune?"

"Don't ever mess with my team." I ordered, livid. "My friends... Ever again. Got it?" I walked away. As I trudged down a path, I paused to see a single large snowflake fall, and I smiled. "The _Spirit of Elsa Frost_... Am I off the hook?"

"I should think so." A voice replied. I turned to see Jenna walking up and crossing her arms. "That was brave, Jaune. Standing up for us... And, you totally owned that Ursa Major."

"Thanks." I smiled, then frowned. "Ozpin and Goodwitch are your parents?" Jenna nodded.

"Yeah... Try to keep that under wraps, okay? Dear old Mom and Dad wouldn't appreciate any gossip, especially with my..." Jenna gestured to her ears. I nodded.

"Right..." I agreed. "But, how does that work? Aren't they both human? And not married?"

"People can have kids while not being married, you _precious, innocent child_... I'm adopted."

"That makes sense... And I'm not precious, innocent, or a child!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, _Fearless Leader._ "


	5. The Outing (Ozpin)

Glynda and I strolled around the campus after our _outing_.

"So..." Glynda began. "I spoke with Jenna, and she asked me to be nicer to the Arc boy."

"And?"

"I agreed... After he decapitated an Ursa Major."

"See?"

"And when I told her of our plans... She was very enthusiastic."

"She always is."

"That girl's out of control. I mean, she claims to have wanted us to go on an _outing_ forever."

"I wonder why." I smirked, rolling my eyes as Glynda glared. "Glynda, Jenna is a teenage girl living in today's society. I believe that they have a thing called _shipping_."

"Yes, but it's inappropriate and you shouldn't be encouraging her. We are coworkers, friends! The very idea that this could be a romantic relationship is simply ridiculous!"

"Is it? Up until three days ago, Bartholomew was convinced that we were a couple."

"What?!"

"Port and Peach, too. I had to somewhat-awkwardly convince them otherwise, and they proceeded to join Jenna in planning schemes to get us together." I smiled wistfully. "It's going to become quite a problem."

"Damn... What are we supposed to do, now?" We paused under an old ash tree in the courtyard. I simply shook my head, unsure.

"I don't know. They won't quit. Our coworkers are _our coworkers_ , and our daughter is... _Jenna_."

"It'll be a living nightmare. Christmas alone will be Hell."

"It always is. Remember the year that Jenna coated the ceiling of my office with mistletoe?"

"Yes. And when Port asked how we got together?"

"When Bartholomew asked us when our anniversary was?"

"When Peach asked me for romantic advice?" We both started laughing at the awkwardness of all those situations. I always enjoyed hearing Glynda's laugh, as it was a rare treat. "Why does everyone immediately think we are a couple, anyway?"

"I don't know." I smirked. "Maybe because we're barely seen alone in public and we let each other dish out insults with little to no care."

"Well, that's because we're close friends. I mean, we've known each other since we were students at Beacon."

"It's been a long time... No wonder people talk."

"I suppose that I have to agree with you, Ozpin." Glynda sighed, crossing her arms and looking down. "What do we do?" I smiled.

"Well, maybe instead of letting the others make up rumors about us, we can get a head start."

"What do you-?" Glynda was cut off when I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

' _Port, Bartholomew, Peach, and Jenna stared at the screen in the security room in awe._

 _"What?" Jenna asked. "Yes!" Port slapped ten lien into Bartholomew's waiting hand, Peach laughing._

 _"Took him long enough! Kid, get a screenshot!"_ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

I pulled away, and Glynda stared at me, her face red. Then, the witch slapped me across the face.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

 _'"OH!" Everyone in the security room winced. Port handed Bartholomew ten more lien._ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

I cringed, and Glynda crossed her arms, glaring.

"What the Hell was that?!" The witch asked. I smiled.

"Sorry?"

"Imagine if the security cameras caught that! Jenna and the others will never let us live it down!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

' _Our fellow professors laughed. Jenna smirked, arms crossed._

 _"Never."_ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

"So?" I asked. Glynda slowly calmed and smiled.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"I wish I could quit you."

"No, you don't."

"Let's go." Glynda grabbed my ear and started dragging me back to the school, while I winced.

"So, that's where Jenna gets it."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to the faculty living space to see a note on the table. Frowning, Glynda picked it up, and we read the several messages.

' _I shipped it! - Peach._

 _You lost me twenty lien! - Port._

 _Thanks for the twenty lien! - Bartholomew._

 _Good evening, you two. - Jenna._ '

"They were watching." Glynda sighed, rolling her eyes. I chuckled.

"That's why you never tell your daughter that you are going on an _outing_."


	6. On the Run (Blake)

A month or so later, preparations for the Vytal Festival began. Jenna came with Team RWBY out of having nothing better to do, and we looked around for possible competition. Weiss kept bad-mouthing the Faunus...

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" I asked. Jenna was not happy with being called a _degenerate_. Weiss crossed her arms.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the _criminally insane_."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

" _Misguided_? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then, they're VERY misguided! Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Ruby agreed, frowning. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Jenna nodded.

"The White Fang never seemed to be common thieves... And they'd never do something like this in an public area."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

"That's not necessarily true." Yang tried to keep her cool. Jenna was taking deep breaths to try and keep her emotions in check. Then, we heard...

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" We ran to the docks as two sailors chased a blonde boy with a monkey tail across the deck of a ship. The Faunus looked back and laughed deviously.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" Then, he leapt onto the dock and stopped to eat a banana, hanging upside-down by his tail from a lamppost.

"You no-good stowaway!"

"Hey!" The Faunus disagreed. "A _no-good stowaway_ would have been caught! I'm a _great stowaway_!" Then, he had to dodge a rock thrown by a policeman.

"Hey!" The cop shouted. "Get down from there this instant!" A banana peel hit him in the face. The Faunus jumped from the lamppost and started running, the cops following. As he ran past, the Faunus winked and smirked at me, looking at Jenna curiously.

"Well, Weiss?" Yang asked coyly. "You wanted to see the competition. Well, there it goes."

"Quick! We must observe him!" Weiss started running, and we followed. I was wondering why that Faunus winked at me... Weiss crashed into someone and looked up. "No! He got away!"

"Uh... Weiss?" Yang pointed. Weiss noticed the girl she'd knocked over and stood.

"Sal-U-tations!" The girl waved. Why wasn't she getting up?

"Um..." Ruby frowned. "Hello."

"Are you..?" Yang looked concerned for the girl. "Okay?"

"I'm wonderful!" The girl beamed. "Thank you for asking!" We exchanged worried glances.

"Do you wanna get up?" Yang asked. The girl considered it...

"Yes." The strange girl instantly shot to her feet, and we all backed away slightly. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Penny! I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Jenna."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I elbowed Yang. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss noted, seeming a bit scared. Penny frowned for a second.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized. We all turned away as Ruby waved.

"Take care, _friend_!"

"She was..." Yang frowned. "Weird." Jenna shook her head.

"No. She reminded me of Nora when Ren isn't around."

"Now..." Weiss focused. "Where did that Faunus _riffraff_ run off to?" We all stopped short when we realized Penny was in front of us.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Yang apologized while Weiss freaked. "I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yeah, that makes it better...

"No, not you." Penny walked over to Ruby, confused. "You."

"Me? I-I-I don't know what I..."

"You called me _friend_! Am I really your friend?"

"Uh..." Ruby looked at us as we motioned for her to say _no_... Well, Jenna didn't motion. She simplu observed. Ruby's resolve steeled. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" With that, three of us fell over.

"Sensational!" Penny laughed. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss. The heiress shook her head.

"No." Weiss replied. "She seems far more coordinated."

"So..." Yang tried. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" The redhead replied. That immediately got our attention.

"Wait..." Weiss crossed her arms. "You're fighting in the tournament?!" Penny smiled and saluted.

"I'm _combat-ready_!"

"Forgive me, but..." Weiss frowned. "You hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a _dress_." I barely held back a smirk. Weiss looked highly offended.

"It's a _combat skirt_!"

"Yeah!" Ruby stood next to her partner, and Weiss allowed a high-five. Then, Weiss' eyes widened.

"Wait a minute... If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed _rapscallion_?!" Weiss asked. I got angry...

"The who?" Penny asked. Weiss held up a crude drawing.

"The _filthy_ Faunus from the boat!" The heiress exclaimed. At that, I finally snapped.

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a _rapscallion_! Stop calling him a _degenerate_!" I glared. "He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Weiss got sarcastic and angry. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a _trashcan_ , or this lamppost as a _lamppost_?!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?!" Weiss asked. "He clearly broke the law! Give him time, and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" I got ready to storm off, but Jenna grabbed my arm and glared at Weiss .

"You think all Faunus are criminals? That we're all White Fang?" Jenna marched up to Weiss. "You're judgmental, shameless, and cruel. You're stereotypical, racist. You blame everyone but yourself."

"How dare either of you talk to me like that?!" Weiss asked. Jenna stormed off, and for the next few hours, all Weiss and I could do was argue.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss gripped the windowsill, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed... My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember." I slowly felt my anger fade. "And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train-car full of Dust stolen... And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very _difficult_ childhood."

"Weiss..." Ruby tried, placing a hand on the heiress' shoulder. Weiss suddenly snapped.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!" Weiss pushed me too far...

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" I snarled. Weiss backed away as my rage ebbed. What had I just done..? "I..." I darted out of our dorm room, running away as fast as I could.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I found myself in the courtyard of Beacon, and I looked up at the statue. Slowly, I removed my bow and wiped away a tear as I let my ears show.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice stated. I looked back to see the monkey Faunus from earlier.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two days later, I sat at a café in Vale with _Sun_ , telling my story. I ran alone at first, but he'd followed and grown on me... Like the annoying little brother I'd never asked for but still got stuck with.

"So, here I am." I finished. "A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked. I looked down.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Later, we walked down a sidewalk.

"So, what's the plan, now?"

"I still don't think that the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there." Sun grinned. "Right?"

"The only thing is... I have no idea where that might be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a HUGE shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge!" Sun replied. "Big _Schnee Company_ freighter."

"You're sure?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, Sun and I staked out the shipyard. He went to get food and returned with apples.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now, they're just sitting there."

"Cool..." Sun held an apple out. "I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey!" Sun complained. "Weren't you in a cult, or something?" I glared at him. "Okay, too soon." Suddenly, we were blasted by wind, and I looked up to see an airship land. Several people walked out, and my heart stopped.

"Oh no..."

"Is that them?"

"Yes, it's them."

"Alright!" A White Fang member snapped at the rest of the Faunus. "Grab the tow cables!" Sun looked at me, expression full of pity.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No..." I sighed. "I think deep down I knew, I just didn't wanna be right."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. I looked up as a human criminal, Roman Torchwick, left the airship. "What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace!" My eyes narrowed.

"This isn't right." I stood, grabbing my sword. "The White Fang would never work with a human... Especially not one like that."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked. I leapt down and ran, hiding behind a container.

"No, you idiot!" Torchwick was yelling at a White Fang member, annoyed. "This isn't the leash!" With that, I ran up and held my blade to Torchwick's throat, glaring. "What the-?! Oh, for-"

"Nobody move!" I snapped. All the White Fang members whipped out their weapons.

"Whoa!" Torchwick exclaimed. "Take it easy there, little lady!" I removed my bow, glaring.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!"

"Oh, kid." Torchwick smirked. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." I held my blade closer to his throat. Then, I was hit by another gust of wind.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation!" Torchwick stated as two more airships arrived. While I was distracted, Torchwick fired his weapon and threw me back. I barely dodged several more blasts, looking back as Torchwick was hit by a banana peel. Sun leapt down, kicking Torchwick in the head.

"Leave her alone." Sun glared at Torchwick. Several White Fang members leapt out and surrounded him as Sun stood up.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Torchwick asked. A few White Fang charged, but Sun easily took them down, whipping out a staff. I leapt out and began fighting Torchwick, only to get thrown back. Sun attacked again, and I the Torchwick back. The human fired at a hanging crate, and it fell, separating me and Sun. I looked up as Torchwick aimed the gun-end of his cane at Sun, but a cloaked figure leapt in between the two. Jenna whipped out her light weapons. I noticed her setting them to _lethal_.

"Oh, it's another hooded little girl playing hero." Torchwick glared. Jenna smirked deviously.

"Who's playing?"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted from a roof, whipping out her scythe. Torchwick looked up and smirked.

"Hello, Red!" The human greeted. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Ruby was distracted, and Torchwick fired at her. Jenna started fighting him, Torchwick barely dodging the deadly blades. "Hey! You're gonna kill someone!"

"Nah. Maybe maim or seriously injure, but you'll be fine... Eventually." Jenna did a spinning kick that threw Torchwick into a wall as Penny attacked the Bullheads. The thief and remaining White Fang fled, and I told Ruby, Penny, and Jenna my story. I reconciled with Yang and Weiss upon their arrival, and all went (for us) back to normal.


	7. Second Semester (Jenna)

I walked out to the cafeteria for Friday lunch, smiling at my friends and teammates as I sat down.

"Someone's cheerful." Yang commented. I nodded.

"I saw something last night that made life complete." I smirked. Everyone exchanged glances, confused. Except for Jaune and Pyrrha, who looked ready to laugh. Huh?

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Later that lunch period, shit hit the fan...

" _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ " Nora laughed from the top of a stack of tables. Don't ask how we built it, just know that we did.

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby shouted, angry. "Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Team RWBY cheered. Oh God, we just started the ultimate food fight. It would be glorious...

"Off with their heads!" Queen Nora of the Castle demanded, and our team launched a volley of watermelons. Yang intercepted them with turkeys, Blake joining in with two loaves of bread before battling Pyrrha with a loaf of bread. Ruby charged in as Blake and Yang were knocked back, surfing on a lunch tray and knocking the second redhead to the ground. Ren hair entered the fray with Nora, but Weiss made him slip with some ketchup. Nora drove an iron bar into a watermelon and used it like her hammer.

"I think that's a foul." I commented, then picked up a large pineapple and chucked it with all I had, ending up getting the spiky fruit tangled in Yang's hair. "I regret nothing!"

"You monster!" Yang yelled. I ducked to dodge a flying turkey. Weiss began battling Nora with a swordfish before getting knocked out, much to Ruby's dismay. Yang charged in with more turkeys, only for Ren to charge in with celery. When he got hurt, Nora got pissed and knocked Yang through the roof. Blake attacked with a string of sausage (like a whip), and Nora retaliated with exploding soda cans. Blake got knocked out when Pyrrha used her semblance to launch every soda can in the room at her. Alone, Ruby charged, using her speed semblance to create a wind current that knocked the enemy team into a wall, every piece of food in the room being thrown at them. I cringed, teleporting out of range. Sorry, guys! I ain't facing that! Then, my angry mother showed and used her magic to set everything right.

"Children, please... Do not play with your food." Mom scolded. Then, Yang fell from the ceiling and broke at table. That looked like it REALLY hurt...

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Later in the library, as I read a book by some Hans Christian Anderson guy that honestly made me rethink my life...

"'Sup, losers?" Sun greeted. Ruby beamed.

"Hey, Sun!"

"Ruby." Sun greeted. "Yang. Blake. Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss whined. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun explained. Neptune looked at Team RWBY's game.

"Aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren shouted from our table, frowning. Nora suddenly woke up, eyes wide.

"Pancakes!"

"Shut up." Sun looked at Neptune. "Don't be a _nerd_."

" _Intellectual_." Neptune corrected, frowning slightly at Sun. "Okay? Thank you... I'm _Neptune_." As they talked, I tuned them out, lost in thought.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

"Jenna?" A knock came on the door of my dorm the next day. I got up and opened it to see Ruby, Blake, and Sun. Ruby smiled brightly, and my ears twitched. "We need your help."

"With what?" I asked. I ended up getting saddled with helping Blake and Sun infiltrate a White Fang meeting. I went to my room and tried to find a disguise. I pulled out some long black pants, black combat books, a turquoise long-sleeved shirt with a collar, and a black vest. After changing and lacing the boots, I pulled my wild hair into a high ponytail with a black ribbon (ensuring that my ears were visible) and I donned my turquoise cloak, snapping the silver clasp. Then, I secured my black armored belt to my waist, my light weapons ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. Satisfied, I met Blake and Sun in the hallway.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Blake led us to a White Fang meeting.

"This is it." The cat Faunus confirmed. Sun frowned.

"You sure?" He asked. Blake glared. "You know, I'm just gonna take your word for it..."

"Wuss." I scoffed. Both Faunus looked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "What?" Blake pulled her bow off and handed us silver masks.

"I don't get it." Sun held his mask up. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol." Blake replied coldly. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks." Sun realized. "That's kinda dark."

"So was the guy who started it." Blake retorted. Sun sighed.

"Always _sunshine and rainbows_ with you..."

"Rainbows are for the weak." I smirked. We put the masks on and entered, chills racing up and down my spine. Super creepy...

"Thank you all for coming!" A White Fang member began on the stage. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" Torchwick stepped out, and everyone in the crowd got pissed off.

"Thank you, thank you!" Torchwick greeted as everyone jeered. "Please, hold your applause."

"What's a human doing here?!" A female Faunus, deer, asked. Torchwick smirked at her.

"I'm glad you asked, Deer-y. Now, I'll be the first to admit..." Torchwick began pacing. "Humans are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed!"

"So..." Sun frowned. "Is he going somewhere which this, or...?" Torchwick continued his rant, then unveiled a high-tech weapon. Some kind of giant mech-suit, and it looked badass. "That's a big robot..."

"How did he get that?" Blake asked. I noticed another human off to the side, a girl. Who was she? What was she doing there? Torchwick continued, mentioning a base in the southeast that even I didn't know about and couldn't tell even if I did without blowing my cover. Thanks for all the help, you stupid jackass! "We should get going."

"Problem." I frowned as new recruits were called forward. No answer from Blake. Sun panicked.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"I'm thinking..." Blake hissed. Sun paled, looking at Torchwick.

"He sees us..."

"He can't see in the dark." Blake whipped out her gun and killed the lights. "Sun, Jenna! The window!" We burst through the window, running as Torchwick chased us in the mech.

"So, you wouldn't happen to have (oh, I don't know) some form of backup?!" Sun asked. Blake called the rest of Team RWBY (and Neptune) for help, and we kept running from the mech.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We eventually ended up leaping across cars on a highway, and I couldn't freeze anything without endangering the drivers. Damn temperate climate... Yang and Neptune arrived on Bumblebee (Yang's motorcycle), and Neptune began firing blasts of electricity at the mech. Then, he leapt onto its back. Sun activated his semblance, sending two glowing golden clones to attack the mech and explode on impact.

"Nice!" I approved. Then, both boys got knocked off the highway. I leapt up onto the top of the moving truck Sun had recently stood upon, creating an array of ice spikes and twirled around me. It was almost like how that Penny girl used her swords. I sent the ice barbs into the mech, and Torchwick retaliated by swatting me off the truck and into open air. I crashed on a rooftop, and all went dark... _Who would I choose?_

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up with a groan to see Sun and Neptune looking at me worriedly.

"What happened? Where're the others?"

"Fighting Torchwick." Neptune answered, frowning. "We saw you get swatted off the van. We found you a few minutes ago." I felt the top of my head, finding a bump and wincing.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain. "That thing packs a punch..."

"I think Team RWBY's got Torchwick handled." Sun gently helped me up. "Let's go get food."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

The three of us ended up at a noodle stand.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked. Sun nodded.

"Probably." He answered. I laughed, eating some more noddles.

"True friends, right here." I smiled. Sun laughed. "What? It's not like I'm going after 'em, either." We all started laughing, and Sun wrapped around my shoulders.

"I like your attitude! Together, we shall annoy the world!"

"Don't get too carried away, _Bonzo_."

"OH!" Neptune laughed. Sun glared at him, face red. Yep, just got told by a girl.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Upon returning to Beacon...

"What in Hell happened to you guys?"

"Don't ask." Yang deadpanned. Team RWBY had taken a total beating. I cringed, pitying them.

"Yikes."


	8. Dances and Demons (Ren)

A few months after that incident, it was time for the school dance. To Nora and I's embarrassment, Jaune asked me for advice with girls under the impression that Nora and I were dating.

"We're not actually _together_ -together." My best friend explained. Jenna burst out laughing from a corner.

"I ship it!"

"Jenna, Nora!" Jaune shouted. The two reluctantly put their earbuds in.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When the night before the dance came along, I sighed.

"Nora, do you want to go to the dance together?"

"Sure! But not like _together_ -together, right?"

"Right." I nodded. Nora and I were just friends. Or, at least that's what we both liked to think. Lots of people kept thinking that we were dating, and it seemed like every day, Nora said the same phrase: _not **together** -together_.

"Still ship it.." Jenna muttered from a corner. I shot a glare at her.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Jenna, you have to go!" Nora exclaimed, Jenna in her pajamas and reading a book on the night of the dance. "We're gonna do a team dance! It won't be as cool without you!"

"One: I can't dance." Jenna didn't look up from her book. "Two: I don't do dresses, or heels. Three: Jaune..." Jenna looked around, making sure Pyrrha wasn't around. "Ask Pyr to the dance, or you're wearing that dress."

"What?! How-?!"

"You guys talk loud." Jenna pointed to an open window. "Pyrrha was trying to hint that no one had or would ask her. Weiss ain't interested, so..." Jaune nodded. "Now that I've settled your petty human squabbles, I'm reading this book and getting plenty of rest for whatever mission we end up with."

"What book is it this time?" I asked. Jenna looked down at the old-looking book, grinning.

"It's about a HUGE war taking place _a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_..." The wolf Faunus replied. We all raised eyebrows.

"Like space stuff?" Jaune asked. Jenna nodded excitedly.

"This is why women shouldn't read space books." Nora sighed. Jenna childishly stuck out her tongue.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, Nora and I danced together, and with Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Ren, this is happening!" Nora squealed as up-tempo music began playing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... What is happening?" I asked. Nora dragged me out onto the dance floor, making me dance with the other two. Why was Nora always able to make me do stuff like that?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, it was time for our first mission. As we walked out to wish Team RWBY good luck on their first mission...

"Well, alright then!" Ruby tried. "It looks like we're going to save the world with _Doctor Oobleck_... Okay, yeah. When you say it out loud, it sounds worse." Nora got hyped.

"Save the world?!" My best friend asked, acting offended. "You're going on world-saving missions without us?! I'm hurt, sad, maybe a little hungry! That last one's not your fault, though..." Nora glared at me venomously. "Ren." I turned away and crossed her arms. She's the one who slept in and missed breakfast, not me. Jaune laughed.

"Sounds exciting." Our leader commented, grinning. "Where are you going?" Ruby sighed.

"Just outside the kingdom."

"Hey!" Nora smiled, getting more exited than ever. "So are we!"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained. I figured it would give us a chance to relax. Crazy things happened in the city...

"We set out tomorrow." I stated. Then, Sun and Neptune showed.

"Then, you can party with us tonight." The blue-haired boy grinned. Oh no. Not another dorm party... "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"Like we'd party with you _lame-o_ s." Jenna scoffed. Neptune glared, Sun laughing.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk." Sun elaborated. "So, we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's... You know..." The Faunus cringed. "Normal."

"Well..." Ruby got interrupted. Doctor Oobleck glared.

"FOUR MINUTES, LADIES!" All went to an awkward quiet. Jenna started whistling, trying and failing miserably to defuse the tension.

"Well..." Ruby attempted to look enthusiastic. "Wish us luck." We departed and got ready for our mission, going to sleep that night.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

In the morning, Jaune claimed that he got a call from Ruby that got disconnected.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha assured Jaune as we walked to the airship. Nora skipped ahead.

"Probably a butt-dial!"

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field." I agreed. "We should be focusing on our own mission." I flinched as Nora suddenly super-sped over.

"We're gonna be deputies!"

"I just got this feeling..." Jaune sighed, looking down. "I don't know..." Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Jaune-" Suddenly, an alarm went off in Vale, reaching us. Nora covered her ears in pain as the noise erupted from Beacon, too. I noticed smoke...

"That's not good." Jenna stared. Our leader nodded.

"We're changing our mission." Jaune declared. "Everyone onboard." We got on the airship, and Jaune looked at me. "Ren, we'll make it out to that village another time." I nodded, and Jaune looked at the pilot. "Take us into the city!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived just in time for Nora to fly in on Magnhild and save Ruby from a King Taijutu. We charged into battle, killing Grimm as quickly and efficiently as we could so they wouldn't harm the citizens of Vale. I caught sight of Jenna in battle with her two teal blades.

"Yippie-kai-yay, motherf-" Jenna barely dodged an Ursa Major's paw, then subsequently sliced it off. "Bonzai, bitches!" Sun, Neptune, the Atlas Military, Team CFVY, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, Emerald, Mercury, Professor Goodwitch, and a few other Huntsmen and Huntresses joined us in the battle. Roman Torchwick was captured, and we exchanged congratulations on a job well done. Nora smiled.

"That was awesome! Right, Ren?! I flew into the fight and it was sooo cool and we kicked butt and-" Nora took a breath. "It was sooo fun!" I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Really, Nora?"

"She's right." Jenna grinned. "That was _awesome_..." Jenna's eyes widened as she noticed something behind us, and for the first time since we'd met... Jenna was afraid. We turned around, and nothing was there.

"Jenna?" Pyrrha asked. The wolf Faunus turned away.

"I'm fine." Jenna raised her hood. "Just... I thought I saw someone I-" The girl's face paled. "I have to go." Jenna ran off without explanation. When we returned and found her in the dorm that night, Jenna didn't say a word.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few hours earlier, a woman stood on a rooftop overlooking what had just recently been a battlefield. She suddenly shuddered, noticing a turquoise-hooded figure leaving the scene.

"Who is that?"

 ** _Well, that was a thing... I only own my OCs. Please read, review, etc._**


	9. Little Choices (Yang)

Okay, we never learned why Jenna freaked out, but that was weird. She went from a total badass to a scared little girl in an instant. What did she see? Jenna opted out of the team fights due to there being too many people on Team JJNPR, so she would be shot straight into the singles rounds.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

' _Pyrrha entered Professor Ozpin's office to see two people waiting for her. The first was the Headmaster, and the second was..._

 _"Jenna?" Pyrrha asked. The brunette nodded. Ozpin dropped the whole Fall Maiden bomb on Pyrrha, the rest of the **Ozluminati** showed up, they took her to the Vault (where they explained about Amber and the choice Pyrrha would have to make), and Pyrrha slowly turned to Jenna. "What do you have to do with all of this?"_

 _"Um..." Jenna looked at the four adults, and they nodded. The wolf Faunus looked back at Pyrrha. " **Pyr**... I'm one of the Maidens."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm the **Winter Maiden**. I've been since I was a toddler." Jenna raised her left hand, conjuring a burst of glowing snowflakes and smiling. "Welcome to the club. We have cookies."_

 _"Jenna has agreed to mentor you, should you agree to take the power." Goodwitch stated. "She knows how the Maiden powers work better than any of us, and she can train you to accept and control the Fall Maiden's magic."_

 _"Wait..." Pyrrha frowned. "Ice... You're the **Spirit of Elsa Frost**! You're the one who makes bullies fall in the courtyard!" Jenna smiled nervously at the accusing glares she received._

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about?"_ '

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Eventually, I made it to the finals and was in the first match, up against Mercury in battle.

"You better not go easy on me." I teased playfully. Mercury scoffed, giving a small smirk.

"You wish."

" _Three, two, one... FIGHT!_ " The match began. The battle was fierce, I knocked Mercury off only for him to fly back up on what appeared to be gusts of wind, and he nearly knocked me out, but I utilized my rage and took him down. " _What a way to kick off the finals!_ "

" _Yang Xiao-Long wins!_ " The crowd roared with applause, and I turned to leave, smiling.

"Better luck next time."

"There's not going to be a next time, _Blondie_." Mercury stood and tried to attack, but I punched his leg, sending the bastard to the floor. The crowd started booing. "My leg... My leg!"

"That's what you get, you little-" I looked up as I was surrounded by soldiers and Atlesian Knights. "Huh?"

"Yang Xiao-Long!" A soldier shouted, sounding a bit scared of me. "Stand down!"

"What?" I asked. "Why?!" Emerald ran over.

"Mercury!"

"Why'd she do that?!" Mercury asked, in agony. "Why'd she attack me?!" Emerald shot a glare at me, looking confused and hurt. I looked up at the jumbotrons to see myself and Mercury, the boy attempting to walk past me when I lashed out and attacked. What? I looked into the stands to see my friends looking at me in horror, eyes wide. Ruby...

"Please, somebody help him!" Emerald pleaded. Two medics arrived with a cot ready. Emerald was desperate. "Can you do something?!"

"We need to get this boy to a hospital." A medic stated, looking at his friend. "Grab a blanket." My eyes widened as Mercury was placed on the cot and carried away. This couldn't be real...

"You don't understand!" I tried. "He attacked me! I swear!" I pointed, and the guards flipped.

"You've already caused enough of a scene!" A soldier yelled. I had no choice but to stand down and be escorted to my dorm. My teammates were allowed in after an hour or two, then we were locked away for the night.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, as we waited for General Ironwood to arrive, Blake opened her scroll.

"Guys..." Blake's eyes widened as she turned on a broadcast from the Vytal Festival.

" _Well, to make up for the unfortunate events of the last round..._ " Port announced as the randomization went through, and I looked over at Blake's scroll as... " _Jenna Elurra of Beacon versus Sun Wukong of Haven!_ "

"Ooh!" Ruby went over and looked at the scroll, the other three of us following and looking...

' _Jenna smirked, swinging her teal light weapons in her hands._

 _"Don't worry, **Sunshine**. I set them to **stun** , not **kill**."_

 _"Don't do me any favors, **Snowflake**." Sun rolled his eyes, whipping out his bo-staff and grinning slyly. "May the best Faunus win."_

 _"Don't worry. I will." The match began, and Sun charged. Jenna slammed the bases of her light weapons together, forming a staff and catching Sun off guard by meeting his staff with it._ '

"Now, that's just cheating." I gaped. "All bets on Jenna."

"Not arguing." Blake agreed. That's why Sun and Blake could never be a thing, and why Blake _annoying-younger-brother-she-never-asked-for-but-got-stuck-with-anyway_ -zoned him.

' _Jenna laughed and threw Sun back, splitting her weapons apart again and smiling._

 _"Weren't expecting that, were ya?" The two charged, now gun-chucks against light swords. Both Faunus moved too fast to properly track, with streaks of blue, silver, gold, and red marking their weapons. Then, Sun threw Jenna back and activated his semblance. Jenna stabbed both light clones before they could attack. "You couldn't feel that, right?"_

 _"Nope!" Sun charged in with his staff again, and the two continued for a while, Jenna eventually getting knocked to the ground. Seeing as how her aura was still high, Sun raised his staff. "Sorry." Sun brought his staff down, but Jenna vanished in a blue light, reappearing behind Sun and rearing back for a powerful punch as poor Sun looked back at her, stunned._

 _"No problem." Jenna smirked. The crowd **ooh** ed and flinched._'

"Yikes..." Ruby cringed. We all nodded, wincing.

' _" **And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner! Jenna Elurra of Beacon!** " Oobleck announced, and the crowd roared with applause. The wolf Faunus managed a small smile before looking down at Sun, retrieving his staff for him._

 _"Come on, buddy." Jenna kneeled and offered a hand as Sun woke up. "You already got knocked out by a girl. I think it's safe to accept help from one, just this once."_

 _"Yeah..." Sun took Jenna's hand, and she helped him up, handing the monkey Faunus his staff. Both Jenna and the staff supported Sun, walking him out of the arena._ '

"That might calm the press down." Weiss sighed. I nodded, feeling a bit more hopeful.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We were disqualified from the tournament, and...

"You guys believe me..." I looked down, sad. "Right?"

"Duh!" Weiss exclaimed. "You're hotheaded, but not ruthless!" Weiss had my back. Ruby gave a small nod, face full of pity. I looked up at...

"Blake?"

"I want to believe you."

"Huh?!" Ruby asked. My heart shattered, and I held back a cry of pain. My partner didn't believe me...

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked. My sister and the heiress looked livid. I felt tears rapidly start to form in my eyes.

"Blake?"

"How can you say something like that?!" I vaguely heard Weiss asked while trying to control my grief. "Yang would never lie to us!"

"I had someone very dear to me change." I heard Blake sigh. "It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual. Little choices that began to pile up... He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents, then it was self-defense... Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... Very familiar." I looked up, finally letting the tears fall. "But you're not him, and you've never done anything like this before. So, I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

"I saw him attack me." I wiped away my tears. "So, I attacked back." Blake slowly smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm gonna rest up." I sighed. My teammates left.


	10. The Beginning of the End (Sun)

Jenna helped me into the locker room, looking guilty.

"Sorry, again." The wolf Faunus apologized again. I smiled.

"It's fine... I was about to do the same thing to you with a staff. I would have reacted the same way." I winced as I sat down on a bench. "That's some swing, _Snowflake_."

"I didn't wanna have to punch you twice. I figured you'd rather one hit than two, since I was gonna be knocking you out either way."

"Oh, thanks for boosting my self esteem, _Wolfie_."

"Any time." Jenna winked. I laughed at that.

"You are seriously twisted!"

"No. Just sarcastic, cynical, dark... Okay, never mind."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, we watched a fight between Penny and Pyrrha. But then...

"Wait a second... Polarity versus metal?" Jenna asked. Everyone around me grew horrified.

"What?" I asked. "Is that bad?" Our eyes widened as Pyrrha unleashed a shockwave that threw all of Penny's blades back, the wires connecting them slicing through her body and cutting her to pieces. Penny was a robot. The crowd was shocked.

"It's bad." Jenna stared. "Penny..." Then, this happened...

" _This is not a tragedy._ " A voice spoke. All of the boards went red with the black image of a chess piece. " _This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality are nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both._ " I saw General Ironwood get mad. " _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet... What do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, and now this? Huntsman and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong... But I know that the existence of peace is fragile and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... Equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you... When the first shots are fired... Who do you think you can trust?_ " The crowds panicked and fled as a Grimm landed on the protective barrier over the coliseum.

"Nevermore?!" I asked, standing. Coco Adel stood.

"How did it get past the kingdom's defenses?!" She inquired. Ren's eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't alone." He stated. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was frozen, staring at Penny in horror.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted. "Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Pyrrha didn't respond. The Nevermore flew up, then swooped down and broke the barrier. Jaune leapt over the ledge.

"Jaune!" Nora shouted. Jaune started running towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, please! Snap out of it!" Jaune pleaded. The Nevermore landed and threw both of them back. It would have killed Pyrrha, but a flurry of red stabbed it with a green and black blade. The small figure landed as the avian creature screeched in pain.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked. The fifteen year-old glared at the Nevermore.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted. Jenna looked around.

"Guys! Our rocket lockers!" The Faunus girl reminded us. Everyone pulled out their scrolls and typed six digits. The Nevermore swooped in to attack Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha again, but our lockers slammed into the beast. We ran over, climbing the Nevermore to retrieve our weapons. "This just got real good, real fast."

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" I asked. Jenna laughed.

"You think that, now? I haven't even gotten started!" Suddenly, the Nevermore began moving. Working together, we killed it, and...

"Ruby, I..." Pyrrha was crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too." Ruby looked down. "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Jaune walked forward with Pyrrha's shield and spear. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. We have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Pyrrha took her weapons, livid. There was a loud roar, and we looked up.

"Gryphons." I frowned. We readied our weapons.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked. Ruby smirked.

"Sun, I need your scroll." The fifteen year-old stated. I tossed it to her, and she called her locker with Crescent Rose. A Gryphon landed on it and roared, but Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port arrived and shot it.

"Students!" Port began calmly. "I think it might be best for you to leave." Ruby frowned.

"But, we can-"

"Ms. Rose!" Doctor Oobleck scolded, then smiled. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We left the two teachers there, and we ran out to find General Ironwood boarding a small military airship.

"Whats going on?" Ruby asked. Ironwood sighed.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang has invaded Beacon. And to make matters worse, some vagabond seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control, so I'm-" Ironwood whipped out a pistol and shot an incoming Grimm dead. "Going to take it back."

"What should we do?" Jaune asked. The General looked at us.

"You have two choices: defend your kingdom and your school, or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave... And, Ms. Elurra." Ironwood looked at the girl standing next to me. "Do what you can." Jenna nodded. With that, Ironwood departed like a badass.

"I mean..." I thought about Ironwood's suggestion on leaving and just rolled my eyes. "Come on."

"We can take an ship to Beacon." Jaune stated. With that, we ran.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We took a ship and started flying, then saw the General's ship go down in flames. Then, Ruby turned and ran off, glaring.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" I asked. The wolf Faunus standing next to me sighed sadly.

"Her job." Jenna frowned. "Like I have to do mine." Jenna looked back at Pyrrha, eyes narrowed. "Dad'll signal you when the time comes... Hope you're ready for a light show."

"Light show?" Coco asked. "What are you talking about?"

"All legends start somewhere." Jenna winked. What..?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived at Beacon and began fighting the Grimm, the White Fang, the Atlesian Knights, and the Atlesian Paladins. During the battle, Ozpin showed and took Pyrrha, Jenna, and Jaune for something he didn't explain, so we had to continue. It all went downhill when Blake returned, clutching a stab-wound in her side... And toting an unconscious, one-armed Yang.

 ** _Uh-oh. Jenna's down in the Vault. You know what that means... SISTER SHOWDOWN! HELL, YEAH! Get ready! I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	11. Falling Snow (Cinder)

I walked down the long corridor of the Vault, forming my bow as I saw Amber's aura being transferred to Pyrrha Nikos while Ozpin looked down and Jaune Arc watched in dismay. I raised my bow, glaring, but a figure in turquoise stepped between us. Intrigued, I lowered my bow and raised an eyebrow. That turquoise hood sent chills up my spine. Why did I know it?

"Who are you?" I asked. The two men were too focused on Pyrrha to notice our conversation.

"Jenna Elurra." The girl replied. The teleporter from the tournament. "Now..." I watched as she lowered her hood. "Who the Hell are you?" I couldn't speak. I stared at the girl.

"You..?" I felt tears come to my eyes. Wild brown hair, bright brown eyes, and two grey wolf ears. With that turquoise cloak, it all fell into place. "You're alive?" The girl frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you don't remember?"

"Remember _what_?" All of this was so sudden... I slowly smiled.

"You were only a _little girl_... But a _big sister_ never forgets." I stated. My sister's eyes widened. " _Hima_."

"Wait..." Hima shook her head. " _Cinder_?" I nodded. "You're alive?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dad was chasing us! You left to see if he was still following, and you never came back! I thought he'd killed you, or _worse_! I can't believe this..." Hima slowly looked me in the eyes, and I saw the brown orbs harden. "The voice in the arena... What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question, _sister_."

"I'm defending my friends and my father from the person who attacked _Amber_." My sister replied. "Tell me, _sister_... What are you doing here?" We stood in silence for a moment.

"Hima, don't do anything rash." I glared. I saw no hesitation or leniency in her eyes, for the realization had swept all hope of a happy reunion away.

"You brought this on yourself." Hima declared, whipping out her weapons. This was not part of the plan. Here I was, alone, facing a fully-powered and trained Winter Maiden, my little sister. Quickly, I fired my bow and killed Amber, the rest of the power erupting from her corpse and joining what I already had. I raised into the air, surrounded by a fireball (knocking Arc back when he tried to attack), then lowered to the ground. Hima stood between me and the other three, expression serious. "You may have the power, but you know next to nothing about controlling it."

"I'm a fast learner." This wasn't the time for regrets. Hima was dead, she died a long time ago. This was Jenna Elurra, the Winter Maiden. A threat. Ozpin was looking at Jenna with worry, ordering Jaune and Pyrrha to get help. I let them go, focused on the two bigger threats instead. My sister took a deep breath, the fire around her eyes glowing brighter. A small blizzard surrounded her, and I let fire glow in my hands. Then, the snowflakes hardened, and Jenna swiped her hands, sending them flying at me. I raised flames to make a shield, but some make it through and began damaging my aura and honestly hurting me. I looked up as Jenna glared, icy mist radiating in the air behind her. Then, a huge mound of snow formed, two blue eyes glowing. A snow beast with ice fangs and claws roared, my eyes widening. "WHAT?!"

"Never underestimate the power of ice and snow." Jenna chuckled. The beast charged, swiping its claws at me. I barely dodged, sending a fireball it it. It hit the best, making steam rise but not having much more effect. While I was busy, Jenna looked at Ozpin. "Dad, get out of here. I've got this covered."

"I'm not leaving you down here." Ozpin glared, then quickly made a green shield with his semblance as I sent a fireball at them. "Not ever." I created a fire pilar below the beast and destroyed it, winded by the attack. Ozpin turned to Jenna, frowning. "Go, Jenna. You're of more use up there and alive than down here and dead."

"But-"

"That's an order." Ozpin made sure that Jenna got away, and the two of us faced off.

"This whole time, right beneath our feet." I glared. "She was right about you. Such arrogance."

"You're upset about _Amber_?" Ozpin smirked slightly as he readied his cane to fight. "I believe you've found a real reason to be enraged, tonight." With that, we attacked.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After a harsh battle, I stood victorious over my foe.

"You were very protective over the girl." I smirked as Ozpin looked up weakly, on his hands and knees with my bow aimed at his head. "One must wonder why."

"Family... Protects... Each other." Ozpin glared. I frowned.

" _Family_?"

"Yep." A voice replied. I turned around and got punched in the face, thrown into a wall. I looked up to see Jenna standing between me and Ozpin, rage evident in her eyes while her face remained perfectly calm. "You alright, _Dad_?"

"Been better." Ozpin smirked slightly. My eyes widened.

"So, you didn't just vanish." I realized. "You were _stolen_."

" _Rescued_." Ozpin corrected. "I found a terrified girl in a box who claimed that her sister left her. We waited, but no one came."

"I..." I shook out of it and launched a fireball that threw Jenna back a few feet. I grabbed my bow, aiming it at the weakened man. "This is for taking away the one thing in this world I gave a damn about." I loosed an arrow, Ozpin's eyes closing as I smirked.

"Dad!" There was a blue flash between Ozpin and I. The Headmaster's eyes widened.

"No!" Ozpin shouted. Jenna looked down at the arrow in her stomach as everyone stared, then looked up at me and smirked slightly.

"He didn't take me away." Then, Jenna fell, Ozpin catching her. I turned and ran out of the room. They'd both likely die from their injuries, anyway...

"Goodbye, Hima."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I faced Pyrrha Nikos in battle, the girl proving to be quite the challenge, but I eventually broke her aura and shot her heel.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." I sighed, kneeling and grabbing the girl's chin, forcing her to look at me. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in was you never could have imagined." Pyrrha glared, mustering the strength to pull away from my hand.

"Do you believe in destiny?" The Amazon asked weakly. I was stunned by her bravery in the face of death, and the question.

' _I cried in an alleyway, staring at an empty box._ '

' _I stared at my younger sister, who didn't have a clue who I was._ '

I shook out of my trance, then slowly nodded.

"Yes." I created my bow, aiming it at her heart. Then, I loosed my arrow. The girl was instantly in agony as her insides slowly burned, and I decided to grant her mercy. Pyrrha's body faded to ashes, her circlet falling to the ground with a pitiful clatter.

"PYRRHA!" A voice yelled. I turned to see a girl in red with Silver Eyes, Ruby, unleash a powerful shockwave of white power. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When I woke up, I was alone under some debris. I pulled myself out and gasped, seeing that the Grimm Dragon was frozen in place.

"What?" I stared. How was this possible? I raised a hand to the side of my head, sighing. "These kids just keep getting weirder..."

"Cinder!" Emerald ran over, Mercury behind her. Emerald supported me, helping me to my feet.

"You okay?" Mercury asked. I nodded, looking down.

"I just saw something... Someone who died a long time ago."

"A _ghost_?" Emerald asked, concerned. I nodded again.

"Yes... That's the best way of putting it."

 ** _Please direct all of your hatred to the comments section. I bet you're wondering why Hima/Jenna didn't win, but I wanted to point out her weakness: she's afraid of loss. Subconsciously, ever since she lost Cinder, Jenna has been fighting to prevent loss. Ozpin was in danger, and she saw no other alternative. I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	12. Losing Friends & Shedding Tears (Nora)

After the battle, we waited in Vale as the last of the refugees arrived. Yang's dull eyes widened as her Uncle Qrow arrived, carrying Ruby.

"She's okay?" Yang asked. Qrow nodded. Jaune looked over at the Huntsman.

"Pyrrha?" Our leader asked. Qrow shook his head, setting Ruby down on a cot and retrieving something from her hood. A golden circlet.

"This... Was all that was left." Qrow admitted. Jaune took the circlet in his hands, then collapsed on his knees, crying. Sun, Neptune, Yang, Blake, and Weiss looked at Ren, Jaune, and I with pity. Tears streamed down my face, and I hugged Ren tightly.

"And... _Jenna_?" Ren asked. Qrow sighed sadly.

"No sign of her, or _Ozpin_." The Huntsman admitted. " _Glynda_ 's gonna freak..." I frowned, pulling away from Ren.

" _Ozpin_? What was Jenna doing with Professor Ozpin?"

"Nora..." Jaune sighed. "Jenna is Ozpin and Goodwitch's _daughter_." All of us gaped.

"What?!" Weiss asked. "How does that..? I mean..."

" _Adopted_."

"That makes more sense." Sun smiled, then crossed his arms. "I hope she's okay, wherever she is."

"Qrow!" A voice exclaimed. We to see a frantic Ozpin, holding an unconscious figure in teal and black. "She's... She's dying."

"What?!" Qrow went over, all of us staring at an arrow in Jenna's stomach. "What happened?"

"Cinder had a bow aimed for my head, and..." Ozpin looked down. "We... We have to prepare, in case we cannot save her. I don't know if she was able to focus her final thoughts."

"I think I'm good." Jenna muttered, opening her eyes as Ozpin set her on a cot and smiling. "Hey, _Dad_... God, that was dumb."

" _Dumb_?!" Ozpin asked. "You are dying, and you are defining your actions as _dumb_?!"

"Careful. You're losing your cool. That's a _no-no_..." Jenna looked up at us. "Hey... Is everyone okay?"

"Um..." Neptune frowned. "No." Sun whacked his partner upside the head, glaring.

"We all got a beating." Ren explained warily. "Yang lost an arm, Blake got stabbed, and Ruby's unconscious." Jaune sighed.

"And... Pyrrha's gone."

"What?!" Jenna asked. "What do you mean?!"

"Cinder." Qrow shook his head. Jenna's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Don't blame yourself, kid. You saved Oz, that's what matters. Without him, we're all pretty much dead."

"But, Pyrrha..." Jenna closed her eyes, controlling her emotions as best she could. "It's good that I'm not dead. I'd intended to give her the power to stop Cinder." Okay, what?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A doctor arrived and removed the arrow, Jenna getting sent into surgery. She survived, waking up just after Weiss' father came for her and Blake ran. We waited outside and listened as Ironwood, Qrow, and Ozpin spoke to Jenna.

"Well... I'm _alive_."

"I've got to warn you..." Ozpin grimaced, then smirked. "Five seconds until your mother barges in here and kills the both of us."

"Yay..."

"OZPIN! JENNA!" Professor Goodwitch stormed in, looking livid. "Of all the stupid, narrow-minded, moronic-!" Goodwitch started cursing. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Love you, Mom?" Jenna tried, smiling nervously. Goodwitch deadpanned, crossing her arms. "What? I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yes." Ozpin nodded. "But now, we must take strides to keep you that way." Jenna paled.

"You don't mean-"

"We do." Ironwood glared. Jenna sat up, eyes wide.

"N-no. I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice, kid." Qrow frowned. "When you can walk again, we have a change of armor, a horse, some lien, and some supplies waiting a few houses down."

"But, my team! They lost Pyrrha already! I won't make them _lose me_!"

"It's see you _leave_ or see you _dead_." Ozpin sighed. "Imagine if Cinder got your powers, too. Your only option is to _run_ , Jenna." The brunette looked down, closing her eyes.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The adults let Ren, Jaune, Sun, Neptune, Team CFVY, and I in. Jenna hadn't moved from her position.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked. Jenna took a deep breath.

"That woman in the Vault, _Amber_?" The brunette asked. "She was special. And not in the _Daddy's Special Angel_ way... Have you all head the _Tale of the Seasons_? _The Four Maidens_?"

"Of course." Ren nodded. "Why?" Jenna opened her eyes.

"All legends begin somewhere. That story is true... When a Maiden dies, the young woman who is in her final thoughts receives her power. Amber was attacked by Cinder, so when Amber died before Pyrrha could take the power, Cinder was in her final thoughts."

"So... Cinder is an all-powerful magic-wielder from an ancient story?" Neptune asked. "We're dead... What does that have to do with you?" Everyone was watching Jenna carefully.

"Amber was the _Fall Maiden_." Jenna began. "And when she was at school, she was teammates with the women who eventually came be the other three Maidens. _Team EAST_ , consisting of _**Elsa Frost**_ , _**Amber** Leaf_ , _Stella Trayvis_ , and _Tonya May_. Elsa became the Winter Maiden, Amber the Fall Maiden, Stella the Summer Maiden, and Tonya the Spring Maiden."

" _Elsa Frost_?" Velvet asked. "The spirit who protects the Faunus?" Jenna didn't reply to that.

"Elsa accidentally let her power show, and the Maidens had to go on the run. That's why they vanished. In time, Elsa married a man called _Hans Fall_ , and they had two children."

"Cinder _Fall_." Coco realized. Jenna nodded.

"Elsa got sick, and when she passed, the power went to the younger daughter. _Hima_ Fall."

"Ooh..." I winced. "Cinder probably wasn't happy."

"She was actually accepting. Their father slowly declined in sanity, and when Cinder realized the danger, she took her sister and ran."

"I still don't see what this has to do with you." Jaune commented. Jenna shot a glare. "Shutting up."

"Cinder abandoned her sister eventually, and the girl was found by two traveling friends. The took her in, raised her, trained her. For twelve years, she kept her secret from everyone..." Jenna looked up and smiled. " _Hello_." All of our eyes slowly widened.

"You're..?" Neptune stared. Jenna nodded, laughing.

"An _all-powerful magic-wielder from an ancient story_?" She asked. "Yeah." I blinked a few times.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Prove it!" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Scary way or not-scary way?" She sighed. "I _love_ the scary way, but whatever."

"Um..." Jaune grimaced. "Not scary?" Our teammate scoffed.

"You're no fun..." Jenna raised her left hand, and a huge snowflake appeared. It glowed blue and levitated, slowly spinning in her palm. "Okay, scary time!" Blue fire appeared around Jenna's eyes, and she laughed as we backed away. "Sorry! I couldn't resist!"

"How long have you been like this?" Ren asked. Jenna shrugged.

"Twelve years..." Jenna looked down. "Can you guys do me a favor? Tell Team RWBY the truth for me... Tell them I said _goodbye_. Yang was my first friend, and I think she should know."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Can't you tell them yourself?" A drop of water hit the hospital blanket.

"No." Jenna replied. "I need you guys to do it."

"Why?" Jaune asked. Jenna looked up, sighing.

"Because, now that Cinder knows who and what I am, it's not safe for me to be here anymore. I'm... Leaving."

" _Leaving_?!" I asked, breaking. "We lost Pyrrha, and YOU'RE _ABANDONING_ US?!" I saw hurt flash in Jenna's eyes, but she took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving so I won't have to bury any more friends." Jenna looked at the circlet in Jaune's hands. "I'm not safe, you're not safe... It's for the best."

"Who are you to decide what's best for us?" Ren asked. Jenna's eyes went dark, and she frowned.

"I have no say. It's leave, or be going against the decisions of the four kingdoms. I would become an enemy to humanity! They'd kill me and pass my power on to someone more obedient... If I leave, no one else has to get hurt. Cinder will be hunting _me_ , not you guys. And as long as I keep moving, she won't find me. I have to go."

"Fine." I glared, tears in my eyes. "Go ahead and leave... We won't stop you. But don't expect us to be here when you come back! _Coward_!" I stormed out of the room, the others following. Ren grabbed my arm, eyes wide.

"Nora!"

"What?! After all these months, we find out we barely knew her! She's _not_ our friend, Ren! We're like a _cover_ to her! And now, she's leaving! We lost Pyrrha, and now we're losing her because she's too scared to fight!"

"She doesn't want to lose us like we lost Pyrrha." Ren stated. "She's trying to protect us. If Pyrrha got killed, what chance do we stand against Cinder?" I grabbed my hammer.

"We stand a better chance as a _team_ than _alone_!"

"More targets."

"Just shut up, Ren! Stop trying to calm me down! It won't work!" I snapped. Ren looked hurt, but reached out. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shoved Ren away from me, into a wall.

"Ren!" Jaune ran over and kneeled next to Ren, my partner and best friend looking up. My anger slowly flooded away, rage becoming horror.

"Oh my God..." I dropped Magnhild, looking at my hands. "I..." I ran off, finding a small place to hide and cry.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After a few hours, I decided to go and apologize. I went to Jenna's hospital room first, knocking.

"Jenna?" No answer. "Jenna, I'm sorry. I-" I opened the door, only to find the bed made and empty. Jenna's armor was folded on the blanket, a note perched on top. I walked over and shakily picked the note up.

' _Nobody else is going to die. Cinder will pay. Don't follow me._

 _-J._ '

My eyes slowly widened. This wasn't a _running-away_ note...

"REN!"

 ** _Please direct your hatred of me to the comments. Thank you! ... I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	13. Monkey & Memorial (Jenna)

I changed into my new armor. It was like my old armor, but the plating was plain silver instead of turquoise with black snowflakes.

My turquoise cloak was regrettably replaced by a white copy.

I stared into the bathroom mirror, then decided to dye my turquoise-stripes black, chopping my hair to shoulder-length.

I sighed sadly, looking at my majorly-altered reflection.

Was I ready to face Cinder?

My sadness, my hesitation, slowly became rage.

That bitch took Pyrrha, Penny, Yang's arm, Beacon, so many lives...

I would make her pay.

"That's not my sister." I stated. "Cinder died a long time ago."

Accepting this, I left the bathroom of the safe-house.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I scooped the lien cards off table and packed the supplies into saddle bags, mounting my black horse. I decided to call her _Niko_ , after the friend I'd lost.

At least this one might live.

"We've got something to do, and you're not going to like it." I sighed. Then, something appeared on my hand.

A glowing, red dot.

I swatted at the red dot, but it moved.

I growled, slowly becoming like the animal of my Faunus-heritage as the dot kept moving.

I would kill it-

"Leaving?" A voice asked. I looked to see Sun watching with crossed arms, a laser-pointer in his hand. I nodded, annoyed. "You're not running like they want, are you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"The whole ominous, spirit-warrior look you're going for... You're going after Cinder."

"I'm the only one who stands a chance against her."

"Alone?"

"If a group of people went up against her, I doubt they'd all leave."

"But Cinder might not leave that fight, either."

"I'm not getting others killed when I can stop her."

"And get yourself killed in the process, Jenna?"

"I'm not getting killed. Not without taking Cinder with me."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. My sister is crazy, and there's someone big behind this. I have to stop them."

"You know... I've heard stories about being obsessed with something from Blake and Yang-"

"I'm not _obsessed_!"

"No, you're _hurting_. In the middle of that fight, you'll realize that Pyrrha wouldn't want you to die, too. Please, just consider... What if Cinder does kill you, and someone on her side becomes the Winter Maiden? If the _Ozluminati_ wants to protect you this much, it's because our side automatically loses if you die." Sun frowned. "Will you have the end of the world be your fault?"

"I..." I looked down. "Damn you, _Monkey-Boy_!"

"Yes!" Sun did a fist-pump. "I can convince people!"

Okay, why did I find that so adorable?

I managed a small laugh, rolling my eyes.

"You're ridiculous!"

"Good ridiculous or bad ridiculous?"

"What's the difference?"

"Bad means that I'm just a _goofball_.  Good means that you'll say I'm _cute_ and give me your number."

"What?!" I asked. Sun started laughing, then crossed his arms.

"So..?"

"You're crazy!"

"Yep."

"You really expect me to give you my number?"

"Hey, if you weren't going on the run and Vale wasn't a wreck, I'd be properly asking you out."

"Mmhmm..."

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope..." I sighed at that cute little expression of his, holding my hand out for his scroll. "I'm not saying _cute_. You'll have to settle for _a **dork** able_."

Sun handed me his scroll.

"I'll take it."

"Now..." I finished typing and held the scroll up. "This isn't a promise. It's a number. I'm not answering every time, at least not right away. And I'm still gonna be Hell-knows-where."

"I can live with that." Sun took his scroll. I scoffed, smiling before riding off. I saw my parents standing on a rooftop as I rode by and saluted, pulling my hood up as I raced onward...

Damn that _Monkey-Boy_.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

It was two months later when I arrived at the one kingdom I had yet to explore. My home-kingdom, according to Cinder's words:

Mistral.

It was also the location of Haven, where Sun and his team were from.

So... This was going to be fairly interesting.

I rode through the snowy kingdom, looking around as I went.

No sign of Cinder, White Fang activity, or anything suspicious.

Then, something strange drew my eyes to a cemetery.

Instinct made me climb off my horse and push the gate open, slowly walking through the snow and headstones, following the pull.

Finally, I arrived at a snow-covered headstone.

I kneeled and wiped the snow off, revealing white marble.

 _Elsa Elurra_

 _Age: 33_

 _Wife_

 _Mother_

 _ **"The coldest hearts can be melted with kindness."**_

My eyes teared up as memories flashed in my mind.

Mom...

"Hima?" A voice asked. I turned back, and my eyes widened.

 ** _CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What can I say? I'm the worst! I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	14. Little Maiden Chibi!

**_Hey, guys! This is just a fun little chapter to show that this story isn't dead! Please be amused by the annoying antics of..._**

 ** _"LITTLE MAIDEN" CHIBI!_**

 ** _..._**

A Chibi Professor Ozpin glared at his adoptive daughter (aged fifteen), crossing his arms.

"Grounded."

"What?!" The Chibi Jenna asked, growing angry. "What for?!"

"Besides raising your voice and talking back to your father, you said a swear-word."

"God, Dad! I'm fifteen, not five! I can swear if I want to!"

"You're not allowed to swear until I'm dead, young lady! Plus three days, just to make sure I'm dead."

"You're the worst!" Jenna stamped her foot. Ozpin smirked.

"I'm your father. It's my job. Now, about you swearing..."

 ** _/\_**

Jenna glared at her adoptive father, sitting on the bathroom counter with a bar of soap stuck in her wolflike teeth. Her wolf-ears had flattened, and a low growl was rising in her throat as her anger quickly grew.

"Don't you growl at your father!" A Chiby Professor Glynda Gpodwitch spat. Jenna rolled her eyes. "Now, you'll be grounded for two weeks instead of one!" Jenna let out a noise of protest.

"Busted." Ozpin smirked. Jenna mumbled something, and her father ripped the soap out of her mouth, eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Soap poisoning's been known to make people blind, you know that?" Jenna smirked, then deadpanned. "If I lose my sight, it's on you two. If I never see the deserts of Vacuo, the snow of Atlas, or the plains of Mistral: I will blame the both of you for the rest of my life." Ozpin's eyes widened, and he looked at his Deputy-Headmistress urgently.

"Soap doesn't blind people." Goodwitch crossed her arms, calming her colleague down. "That's an urban myth, and you got it from that movie we watched last Christmas!"

"Ah!" Jenna started clawing at her eyes. Ozpin rolled his eyes.

"You really expect us to believe-" Ozpin's eyes widened as Jenna looked up, irises having turned white. Goodwitch passed out, and Ozpin panicked. "WHAT?!"

"Ha!" Jenna's eyes turned back. "Gotcha!" Ozpin blinked a few times, stunned.

"H-how did you-?"

"It's a new trick I've been working on." Jenna explained. "If I keep my eyes open and focus, I can create frost that hovers just over the iris. Wasn't it cool?!"

It was impressive, but...

"You are grounded until you die."

"YOU ARE THE WORST!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Blake!" A Chibi Yang whined as Blake kept evading her during a game of Tag using my semblance, the blonde getting pretty annoyed. "That's cheating!"

"What are you going to do about it?" A Chibi Blake smirked. Yang glared, then pulled out something small and silver. "Is that a dog whistle?"

"Yep!" Yang grinned, then blew. Blake immediately covered her bow (her cat-ears), wincing. A blue flash lit up next to Yang.

"What's up?" Jenna asked, pawing at her wolf-ears, agitated. Yang pointed at Blake, smiling deviously.

"We've got a cheater at Tag."

"And you want me to do... What?"

"Chase her!" Yang pleaded. "A little dog-v-cat thing to teach old Blake-y a lesson!" Blake crossed my arms, Jenna doing the same.

"That's a hurtful stereotype!" Jenna glared. "I would never try to hurt Blake, just because I'm part-wolf! That's like saying that I would eat Velvet!"

"And just because I'm part-cat doesn't make me afraid of Jenna!" Blake agreed. Yang slowly chuckled.

"But I know one thing that the both of you fear." Yang held out a small silver device, and Jenna and Blake backed away. It was a laser-pointer.

"Yang..." Jenna growled, her wild hair seeming to bristle with her rage. "Don't you even dare."

Yang turned it on, and Jenna lunged at the blonde while Blake tried to kill the devilish little spot.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Jenna hummed to herself as she walked through Vale, then paused and raised an eyebrow as she saw a scene at a local public-pool.

 ** _/\_**

"Come on, Neptune!" Sun complained, he and his partner standing on top of a tall diving-board. Sun was just wearing a pair of red swim-trunks, but Neptune wore a blue pair of swim-trunks, goggles, a snorkel, yellow water-wings, black flippers, and a life-preserver on his waist. "You really need to get over this!"

 ** _/\_**

The wolf-Faunus stood at the gate, appearing to contemplate her next course of action with much debate.

"Hmm..." Jenna slowly smirked, then walked into the pool area, stealthily starting to climb the ladder. Sage and Scarlet watched from a pair of pool chairs with raised eyebrows.

"Should we stop her?" Sage asked. Scarlet thought about it, then simply shook his head, smiling deviously.

"Nah."

"... Should we warn our teammates?"

"... Nah."

 ** _/\_**

Sun crossed his arms, deadpanning as Neptune hugged him, staring down at the pool like it was a lake of fire.

"Neptune, this is just sad." Sun stated. "If you just jump, it'll be over." Neptune frantically shook his head.

"No, man! That stuff is- AH!" Someone picked Neptune up and pitched him into the water. Jenna dusted her hands off, smirking as the blue-haired boy splashed in the water below, screaming.

"Great." Jenna sighed, taking her cloak off and folding it, throwing it like frisbee so it hit Scarlet in the face. "I was wondering what I was going to do, today. Looks like I'm playing life-guard."

"What do you mean?" Sun asked. "There's a life-guard on..." Sun noticed a narrow-eyed Jaune watching Neptune from the life-guard chair, simply letting him flail and drown. "Whoops."

"Well... GERONIMO!" Jenna leapt off and cannonballed into the water, Sun shrugging before laughing and leaping off after her. "Stop kicking so much, or I'll let you drown!"

 ** _BLEEEEEP..!_**

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	15. Breaking Old Bonds, Tying New (Jenna)

I slowly stood and backed away from the man, my eyes wide as I clenched my fists.

He was probably in his early forties, with red/brown hair and amber eyes, and he wore a brown cloak over a brown vest, a tan long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. He stared at me, stunned.

"Who are you?" I glared, clenching my fists. The bouquet of lilies in his hand fell to the snow.

"Hima... It's me." The man stepped forward. "I'm your father."

I stared at the man, stunned, then shook out of it and glared. Even if he was telling the truth, I remembered the night Cinder and I ran away. I remembered my blood-father. I wasn't about to go back to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Jenna Elurra." I stated. "Leave me alone." The man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"If that's true, why are you visiting my wife's grave?"

"The name says _Elurra_."

"Her self-given name. She didn't want the name _Frost_ because of some things she had done in the past, and she didn't want the name _Fall_. So, she gave it to herself." The man approached, and I reached for my weapons. "Hima, please. I've changed, really. I'm different, now."

"... So am I." I growled, admitting to his suspicions. He would wish that I hadn't... I raised my hands and created two giant fists of snow at my sides (appearing to erupt from the ground), narrowing my eyes in focus.

"Hima, stop!" The man tried. "I'm not going to hurt you!" I controlled the right fist and batted the man aside, raising both to squash him like a bug. Then, I sighed, and the snow fell apart.

"You are not my father." I announced. "The man who raised me, protected me, trained me, and loved me is. The woman who helped him is my mother... You're just a sad, sorry excuse for a man. You failed as a father, and your guilt is the only reason why you're trying with me... You're pathetic."

I turned and started walking away, only for a hand to be placed on my shoulder.

"Hima, what happened after your mother passed... I'm sorry." The man spoke. "But when you and Cinder ran away, that was it... I never stopped looking for you." I clenched my fists. "There are some people I want you to meet. Please, I just want to try and make this up to you."

"... How do you know that you can?"

"I don't." The hand left my shoulder, and I slowly turned around to see the man giving me a real, sorrowful, pleading expression that made my heart melt a little. "Please, Hima."

"... If you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill you." I stated coldly. The man, my blood-father, nodded. "Okay, then. Lead the way."

"Well, there are two ways home. The scary way and the not-scary way." Father began. "I love the scary way, but whatever." I blinked a few times in surprise at the shockingly-familiar statement, then...

"What the Hell? The scary way."

"Don't you swear, young lady!"

"God, you and Dad are the same." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Let's go, already. It's getting dark, soon."

 ** _/\_**

After a walk through a dark forest, the so-called "scary way", we arrived at a cottage in the woods. I looked around, leading Niko by the reigns, raising an eyebrow and frowning.

"A friend of mine once said that her home was a lot like this."

"Yeah, well, I decided that city life wasn't for me. After a few years of looking for you and Cinder, I had to move on. You were dead, as far as I knew... How is Cinder?"

"... Trust me. You don't want to know." I looked down. Father looked at me.

"Is she-?"

"Dead, no... But maybe, it would be better if she was."

We arrived at the front door, and instead of pulling out keys or something, Father knocked on the door, smiling as he cast an over-the-shoulder glance at me.

"Just a warning, they're very excitable."

"Who-?"

"And overbearing, and they love people, and they're kinda loud... Just brace yourself."

What could I expect? A pack of hunting-dogs?

The door opened to reveal a middle-ages woman with orange hair in dual braids and bright-blue eyes wearing a simple green dress, her eyebrow raised as she looked at Father.

"Hans? You're home early..." Her eyes fell on me. "Wait, what? Who's this?"

"Anna, honey... Meet Hima." Father gestured to me. The woman stared at me, stunned.

"You mean..?"

"They're alive."

"AH!" I yelped in surprise as something suddenly flew at me and knocked me over, and I looked up to see a young, blonde boy with green eyes looking down at me with a wide grin. "Wait, who are-?!"

"Hi, I'm Kristof! Who are you?! What's your name?! You're a Faunus?! Your ears are cute! What are they, wolf-ears?! Wanna meet my pet reindeer?! His name's Sven! He can talk and sing and-!"

"Kristof!" Anna lifted the boy off me and looked down at me apologetically as I got to my feet and brushed myself off. "We don't get many visitors out here. Sorry..." I stared at the boy, then raised a finger and pointed from Father to Anna, my eyes wide as I made the connection.

"Is he-?"

"Yep." Father walked over and ruffled the boy's hair, making him giggle. "Hima, meet Kristof. Kristof... This is Hima. She's my daughter." Kristof, who couldn't have been more than seven, raised an eyebrow.

"Your daughter?" He asked, confused. Then, his eyes grew big as he turned and looked at me, stunned. "Does that make her my big sister?" We all blinked a few times, unsure of how to answer him. Father looked at me.

"Hima, I've changed. Really. I'm not asking you to stay with us, I'm not asking you to forgive me... I just want to know if you're willing to let me be a small part of your life, again. Please."

"... Father, it's too dangerous." I looked down. "You know what I am. You know why I have to keep running... It's for the best, for everyone." Father shook his head, frowning.

"It's not what's best for you."

"What I want doesn't matter. I have a duty to the world... Cinder has already taken one of us for power. She started the Battle of Beacon." I frowned as Father's eyes widened in horror, I lowered my voice as Anna let Kristof go and play in the snow. "She tried to kill me, and the man who raised me. It's not safe for my kind, anymore... I'm sorry, Father. I can't place you or your new family in danger."

"... This isn't the first time you've said this to someone." Father gazed at me with an unreadable expression. "How long have you been running, Hima?"

"Two months." I admitted. "Before then, I was at Beacon. Training, you know... I had to say _goodbye_ to some really good friends, and-" I raised an eyebrow as my scroll buzzed, pulling it out. I rolled my eyes as I saw a text-message. "Some of them are more persistent than others... I should be going. I've got to find a place to stay before nightfall."

"Stay here." Anna offered. "Just for the night." I looked over at Kristof, shaking my head.

"No... We can't let him get attached, can we? If I stay, he'll keep asking and I'll eventually have to answer... I'll be fine. I always have been, after all."

"Your... Your parents must have trained you, well." Father sighed. I nodded, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, they did..." I looked over at Kristof again as he and a baby reindeer romped through the snow. "So innocent, at that age..." I looked at Father and Anna. "... I guess this is it, then."

"I guess." Father held a hand out, then clenched it into a fist and lowered it. "You know where to find me, if you ever need me. For anything... Be safe, Hima."

"... It's Jenna." I climbed onto Niko, giving a small nod as I looked down at Father and Anna. "Jenna Elurra." I looked over at Kristof, then raised a hand. The wind swirled, picking up snow and rocks and sticks, forming a perfect snowman. Kristof stared, then looked over at me with wide eyes.

I smiled, then spurred my horse and rode off into the night.

Was there a point to any of that? In my heart, I believed that there was. There was nothing left that I needed resolved, no questions about my past unanswered. I knew everything there was to know, that I needed to know, about myself and where I came from. I had answers, I had closure.

I had resolved things with my friends and adoptive-family, that night in the hospital. They knew the truth, and I had left them feeling confidant that their efforts and my own would change things and end this war. I had nothing left holding me back, nothing left that needed to be resolved.

Except...

' _Hey! I'm visiting Neptune in his home-town in Mistral. If you're around, wanna maybe meet up and catch up? I'm buying! - Sun._ '

The message was followed by a town's name and an address. I recognized the town's name, calculating that it was a two or three hours' ride from my location. I had casual clothes, I could disguise myself...

Goddamnit, Monkey-Boy!

 ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_**

I walked into the town, having stashed Niko and my belongings in a cave outside of the town. I was surprise by how many fashion stores and fine-dining restaurants they were in such a small community, but why? I shoul have realized, seeing as how it was Neptune's home-town...

I wore a dark-blue sleeveless-dress with a slight v-neck, a silver/grey belt to complement my wolf-ears, and dark-blue flats, my short dark-brown hair pulled into a low ponytail with wavy locks hanging down to frame my face, my white cloak over the ensemble due to... Well... I felt insecure without a cloak, okay?

I kept mentally cursing myself for doing this, for walking into what could be a trap or a serious confrontation. For putting a closs friend in danger, despite this being his idea. Stupid Monkey-Boy...

I arrived at the small diner, raising an eyebrow. I noticed Sun sitting in a booth by a window, letting out a small Yelp and ducking as he looked out, praying that he hadn't seen me. That's it! No way in Hell was I doing this! What was I thinking?! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"Jenna?" I looked over as Sun popped his head out of the diner's door, his grey eyes widening. I stood up straight and gave a nervous laugh, rubbing my right arm with my left hand nervously as I flattened my wolf-ears, giving an awkward wave as I realized that there was no way out of this.

"Um... Hey, Sun?"

"You... Showed up." He stared, stepping out of the diner. I took a slight step back. "Hey, hey. It's okay."

"Sun, this isn't a good idea. I shouldn't have come, and-" My eyes widened as Sun pulled me into a hug, then I slowly hugged back, closing my eyes. "Okay, I admit it... I missed you, Monkey-Boy."

"Missed you too, Wolfy." Sun pulled away, smiling. "Come on. These guys have the best food in Mistral."

"I trust you... Just no chocolate."

"Right."

 ** _Well, what now? Jenna's resolved things with her father, but there's still one thing tethering her to her old life. Will Sun manage to convince her to return and be the girl we all know and love, or will she run away to try and end things by herself? I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
